Rainbow Rocks: The Fourth Siren
by The Bronipegusisters Studios
Summary: This is just a rewrite of Rainbow Rocks. I own nothing except my oc, Heart Note. Heart Note is a siren and the youngest of the bunch. With her 16th birthday underway, what will happen when Adagio, Aria, and Sonata enroll all four of them to Canterlot High? Will Heart Note go along with their plan or make one of her own?
1. The New Plan

**Hey**** everypony, I was just listening to the Rainbow Rocks songs and thought, huh? I wonder what would happen if there was a fourth siren that was nice so I got this. The ****_rewrite_**** of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks.**

**'Heart Note.' = thoughts**

**"Heart Note." = speaking**

**_'Heart__ Note.'_ = dream**

~|\\_~|\\_~|\\_~|\\_~|\\_

The scene starts off by closing in on a restaurant and fading into the joint full of arguing customers. A green magic-like gas is emanating from these angry people and is being absourbed into four red gem necklases worn by four hooded teenage girls who were singing at the back of the resturant. After they stopped singing they took off their hoods revealing their faces.

One of them was named Adagio Dazzle, a yellow skinned girl with magenta eyes, orange poofy hair with yellow stripes and a spike headband. She was wearing blue jeans and a purple jacket.

Across from Adagio was a purple skinned girl named Aria Blaze, she had purple eyes and purple hair with neon green stripes held in pigtails with silver stars and wore a the same blue jeans as Adagio and a green jacket. Next to Aria was a light blue skinned, magenta eyed girl named Sonata Dusk. Sonata had light blue hair with two darker blue stripes going down the center of her hair that was put up in a ponytail, she also wore jeans and a dark magenta jacket.

Stitting next to Adagio was a slightly dark blue skinned girl with dark brown eyes named Heart Note. Heart Note had blu-ish purple hair with a silver stripe in it, unlike the others, her hair was down with a piece of it covering her right eye. She wore jeans and a dark blue jacket.

Aria sighed. "That was barely worth the effort, Adagio. I'm tired of fast food. I need a meal."

"The energy in this world isn't the same as in Equestria. We can only gain so much power here." Adagio explained.

"Ugh! I wish we were never banished to this awful place!" Aria complained.

"Really? I love it here!" Adagio said sarcastically before giving a Aria a look of annoyance.

"For realsies?" Sonata said surpizingly. "Because I think this place is the worst."

"I...I don't really mind it here." Heart Note said softly.

"And reason for that being..." Aria started.

"You were born in this world, Heart Note. So, you would only feel a natural need to like this place." Adagio finished. She turned to face Heart Note. "Your still young..."

"I'm almost 16." Heart Note complained.

"But, your not a full fledged siren, yet that is."

Heart Note sighed sadly. She and Adagio turned to see Aria and Sonata arguing on who was there worst. Heart Note couldn't help but giggle at their quarrel.

"Ergh! I'll tell you _one _thing, being stuck here with those two isn't making this world any more _bearable_." Adagio said through clenched teeth.

Just then a loud boom caught their attention. The four of them ran outside to see a rainbow beam shoot up at the sky. The red gems around their necks shined. Adagio gasped.

"Did you feel that?! Do you know what that is?" Adagio asked excitedly.

"I 'unno." Aria and Sonata said while Heart Note just stared at Adagio confused.

Adagio grabbed Aria by her collar. "It's Equestrian magic!"

Aria rolled her eyes. "But this place doesn't _have _Equestrian magic."

"It does _now_." Adagio let go of Aria and walked forward and smiled wickedly. "And _we're _going to use it to make this pathetic little world adore us!"

Aria and Sonata smiled in agreement. Heart Note looked at them with a worried expression. 'Uh oh.' Heart Note thought.

**A/N: please send feedback. Just no harsh critisizem, please. And tell me if you want me to continue, thanks.**


	2. A New Start

The students at Canterlot High chat as they are making posters in the gymnasium. Sunset Shimmer, a light amber skinned girl, with cyan eyes, wearing a pink shirt with her cutie mark, a flaming sun, a black leather jacket, an orange skirt with a pink and yellow stripe in the corner, and black boots with a dark pink flame design, walked over to a group of younger girls and picked up a paint brush.

"Want some help?" Sunset asked the girls.

"Uh, no thanks. We're good." Said the red head girl, Apple Bloom, unsure.

**"**Oh. Okay." Sunset said as she put the paint brush back.

**"**Sunset Shimmer!" Yelled Pinkie Pie, a pink skinned, blue eyed, girl. "Over here!" Pinkie waved her hand so Sunset could see her. She was standing next to her friends Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity.

As Sunset made her way over to her new friends, the other students whispered about her as she past them.

Sunset sighed. "I had no idea the whole school would be here."

Rarity held up a poster for their band, The Rainbooms. "Quite the eye-catching advertisement, if I do say so myself."

"And it smells like cake!" Pinkie said, joyfully.

"It does?" Fluttershy asked as she sniffed the poster. Pinkie shoved the poster into Fluttershy's face.

"I used frosting instead of paste!" Pinkie explained. Fluttershy ended up getting frosting and glitter on her nose.

Applejack chucked. "Uh, Fluttershy, you've got a little somethin', uh..."

Fluttershy wiped red her cheek getting only a little bit of the glitter off. "Did I get it?"

"Heh, not exactly." Applejack chuckled again. Sunset got out a napkin and wiped Fluttershy's face, as that happened Principle Celestia came in.

"Good afternoon, students." she announced. "I just wanted to tell you all how pleased I am that so many of you are going to participate in the first ever Canterlot High School Musical Showcase!" The students cheered."This is a wonderful opportunity to raise money for all our after-school programs here at CHS. So keep working on those signs and posters. I think it's going to be one of the most exciting events we've had at CHS since the Fall Formal."

All the students, excluding the Mane 5, glared at Sunset. Sunset sunk down to her knees and hid her face in shame.

Later...

"Ugh! I am never gonna live that down." Sunset said. She was sitting down on a piano, the Mane 5 and Sunset had moved to the music room to practice for the musical showcase.

"You were pretty bad at the Fall Formal." Fluttershy said as she grabbed her tambourine.

"A demon. I turned into a raging she-demon." Sunset crossed her arms.

"And tried to turn everyone here into teenage zombies for your own personal army!" Pinkie Pie pretended to be a zombie for emphases.

"Oh, darling, you have us, and we've forgiven you for your past... ahem... booboos." Rarity reassured.

"To be honest, I'd say the whole experience brought everyone at Canterlot High closer than ever before!" Applejack said as she held her bass guitar.

Pinkie hit hit her drumsticks together as she shouted. "One, two, three!" And they began to sing.

**[The Rainbooms]**

There was a time we were apart

But that's behind us now

See how we've made a brand new start

And the future's lookin' up, ah-oh, ah-oh

And when you walk these halls

You feel it everywhere

Yeah, we're the Wondercolts forever, ah-oh, yeah!

As they played, they started to transform into their half-pony forms, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity got the longer ponytails and pony ears, then Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy got the longer ponytails, pony ears and wings.

**[The Rainbooms]**

We are all together

(Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh)

Now it's better than ever

(Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh)

You can feel it, we are back (You... can... feel... it...)

And I'm so glad that we're better

Better than ever

Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

Oh yeah, we're better than ever

Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

**[Rainbow Dash]**

There was a time we couldn't see

Past the differences

**[Applejack]**

That separated you and me

And it left us on our own

**[Pinkie Pie]**

But now you walk these halls

And friends are everywhere

**[The Rainbooms]**

Yeah, we're the Wondercolts forever, oh, yeah!

We are all together

(Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh)

Now it's better than ever

(Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh)

Now that we are back on track (Now... that... we... are...)

Yes, I'm so glad that we're better

Better than ever

Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

Oh yeah, we're better than ever

Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

Oh yeah, we're better than ever

Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

Oh yeah, we're better than ever!

Sunset clapped at their performance and smiled.

Rarity laughed. "I still can't believe that happens when we play! Ooh! I've got to look into some new accessories! Something that looks good in a longer ponytail. Ooh! Maybe some clip-on earrings for when I get those adorable pony ears."

"I just wonder _why_ it happens. Princess Twilight took her crown back to Equestria. Shouldn't that mean she took all the magic back with her?" Applejack asked, confused.

"Who cares why it happens? It makes my band totally awesome!" Rainbow gloated.

"Oh! _Your _band?" Rarity exclaimed.

"Duh! It was my idea to start the Rainbooms so we could be in the showcase. Plus I'm the lead singer and guitarist."

There was a knock on the door, it was Flash Sentry.

"Uh, heard you outside. You guys are sounding really tight." Flash commented.

"Uh, we're getting there." Rainbow nodded. "Rarity's still coming in a little late on the second verse, and Applejack's bass solo could use a little work. They'll get it together in time for the showcase." Behind Rainbow Applejack and Rarity were steaming up, Fluttershy tried to hid behind her tambourine.

"Uh, I don't suppose any of our friends from, uh... out of town might come?" Flash asked as he blushed. "Uh, it being a special charity event and all."

"Sorry, Flash." Applejack explained. "I don't think Twilight's gonna be back at Canterlot High any time soon."

Flash laughed nervously. "Oh, yeah. Okay. I just, you know, thought I'd ask." Flash started to walk backwards. "Uh, k-keep on rockin' it." He ran into the wall, blushed then slid out of the room.

"Well." Rarity giggles. "Someone is quite the smitten kitten." She jumped in realization of what she said and turned to Sunset Shimmer. "Oh. Sorry. I always forget you and Flash used to be an item."

"It's okay." Sunset said as she sat back on the piano. "Flash is a great guy and all, but I never really _liked-him_ liked him. I was just using him to become more popular. Ugh! The old me really was just awful, wasn't she?"

"Mmm... horrid." Rarity said.

Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy nodded in agreement.

"Yep!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"But the important thing is that you've turned yourself around." Applejack reassured Sunset as she put a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks, Applejack, but I'm not sure everyone else at CHS feels the same way." Sunset sighed.

The P.A. system beeps then Vice Principle Luna's voice sounds. "Sunset Shimmer, please report to the main foyer."

Sunset Shimmer got off the piano and grabbed her bag. "Gotta run. I volunteered to show some new students around the school. Thought it'd be good for them to get to know the new me before they heard all the stuff about the old me." Sunset walked out the door.

"We've still got a few minutes before lunch starts." Rainbow stated. "What do you say we do "Awesome As I Wanna Be"?"

"Um, Rainbow Dash?" Fluttershy asked. "I was wondering if we could maybe play the song I wrote?" She held up her pink notebook with some butterflies on it and smiled.

"We'll get to it." Rainbow grabbed her guitar.

Fluttershy frowned sadly. "Oh. Okay."

Rainbow Dash smiled and played a chord.

|\\_|\\_|\\_|\\_

**A/N: sorry this took so long, but it was worth it. We'll see the Dazzlings and Heart Note in the next chapter. Please give me your thoughts, thank you, and a special thanks to my first reviewer BlazingQuilava. And another thanks to Brohoof Studios for pounding my head with a hammer while I was writing this. Okay, I was exaggerating, but really thanks for being there. See you in the next chapter.**


	3. The New Girls

Sunset Shimmer smiled as she approached Adagio, Sonata, and Aria, who were in the shadows.

"Hi, are you the new girls I'm suppose to show around." Sunset asked.

"We are." Adagio confirmed as they stepped out of the shadows. She was now wearing a purple shirt and shorts with a treble cleft and gold colored diamond on either side, along with a gold spiky belt with the same gold colored diamond, and a light purple mini over-jacket. She also wore purple tights and purple boots with the gold spikes, and pink fingerless gloves. She looked around and turned to Sonata and Aria. "Where's Heart Note?" She hissed.

"Well, Sonata?" Aria said accusingly. Aria now wore a tan shirt with a green riped jacket over it, and dark purple-pink skinny jeans, with a double belt connected with the same type of star that held up her hair. She also wore 3 arm bands on each arm, and dark pink boots.

"What?" Sonata asked as she looked at the other two, confused. She was now in a dark pink dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and had three blue connectors on the front, a pink skirt and pink and white knee-high shoes, along with a pink braclet with blue spikes on each wrist.

"You were suppose to wake up Heart Note." Aria spat.

"Is everything okay?" Sunset asked.

"Everything's fine. We just need to wait for another person." Adagio explained.

"Oh. Okay." Sunset turned around and waited.

"I thought Aria was suppose to wake her up." Sonata defended.

"No, Adagio told you last night to." Aria said.

"I thought she told you."

"It was you."

"No, you."

"It doesn't matter!" Adagio interrupted. "Just go try to find her. Both of you."

"Okay." Sonata and Aria agreed.

There was a muffled "I'm here!" Coming through the doors. Heart Note ran up the stairs and burst through the double doors.

"I'm here-ah!" She fell and dropped her books. Heart Note was now wearing a light blue dress, the sleeves were hanging on the sides of her shoulders, a black belt around the waist and blue flats with a heart with a music note splitting it, one side of the heart was a bright red and the other was dark red, on each shoe. "Hehe, I'm okay." She groaned. She started to reach for her books.

"Here let me." Sunset offered as she picked up Heart Note's books and handing them to her.

"Thanks." Heart Note took her books. She turned to Adagio. "Sorry I was late, Adagio." She apologized.

"It's fine." Adagio smiled.

"Now that everyone's here, let's start the tour." Suset chimed. "Canterlot High is a great school, you're really gonna love it." Sunset started the tour, Adagio, Sonata, Aria, and Heart Note followed.

"Yes, we really sense something..._magical_ about this place." Adagio grinned. Aria and Sonata grinned back, Heart Note smiled nervously.

As the tour went on, Heart Note started to enjoy it more and more, while the other three were getting more and more bored.

"That's the science lab. Computer lab is in there." Sunset pointed out, her eyes widen when she spotted a poster. "Oh! We're having a big musical showcase this weekend! Thewhole school is pretty much rallying around it."

"A _musical_ showcase?" Adagio grinned.

Sunset nodded. "I'm sure since your new, Principle Celestia will let you sign up if your interested."

"We have been known to sing from time to time." Aria informed.

"Hello! We sing, like, all the time. It's how we get people to do what want." Sonata intervened.

Adagio growled at her while Aria face palmed.

"W-What I'd say?"

"What you _meant_ to say was that being in a musical showcase sounds like a great way to meet other students." Adagio saved.

"Ohhhh, yeah. Th-What she said is what I ment to say. That's what I ment. To say."

"And what you_ would_ have said if you weren't the worst." Aria complained.

"_You_ are."

Adagio intervened. "You'll have to excuse them, they're idiots." Adagio smiled, Aria and Sonata crossed their arms. There was an awkward silence until Sunset noticed all four of them wearing the same type of necklase.

"Those are pretty." Sunset complemented. She reached for Adagio's necklase. "Where'd you get-" Sunset was cut off when Adagio grabbed her wrist.

Adagio laughed nervously. "Sorry, but these pendants mean an awful lot to us. We'd just hate for anything to happen to them."

"Oh. Okay." Sunset backed up. "I'll just let you get settled." She left.

"Um, Adagio?" Heart Note spoke up.

"Yes, Heart Note." Adagio answered.

"Um, well, I was wondering if I could, you know, take a look around?"

"Sure, Aria will-"

"By myself." Heart Note added.

"Heart Note-"

"Please. Just this once." Heart Note begged.

Adagio sighed. "You know I don't like it when your alone. You remember last time you were alone?"

"I do, but it'll be different this time. There will be a teacher watching everything. Please Adagio." Heart Note then gave Adagio her puppy dog pout, one of which that no one can say 'no' to.

Adagio sighed again. "Alright, you can go by yourself." Heart Note jumped up and down. "Just be sure to meet us at the cafeteria doors 5 minutes before lunch, please."

"Alright, Adagio. I promise." She was about to leave, but then turned around and gave Adagio a hug. "Thank you." Then she skipped off.

Adagio sighed.

"The things you do for her." Aria said as if reading Adagio's mind.

"What?" Adagio said as Aria and Sonata gave her looks that said 'explanation, please'.

"You're the one who became Miss Sister-Mother the moment you found her." Aria said.

"Yeah." Sonata pitched in. "Ever since then you've gotten soft."

"Soft?!" Adagio exclaimed. "I... augh! Let's just go wait!" Adagio stormed off with Sonata and Aria on her tail.

* * *

Meanwhile, Heart Note was near the music room listening to the band that was playing in there. She was leaning against the door when it suddenly opened and she fell.

"Whoa!" She exclaimed. 'What is it with me and falling today?' She thought.

"Oh, my! Are you alright?" Rarity asked as she helped her up. Heart Note nodded shyly.

"Wow, she's more shy than Fluttershy in a crowded room." Rainbow Dash commented. Applejack elbowed her rib. "Ow."

"So, are ya new here?" Applejack asked. Heart Note nodded.

"Ooh, a new friend!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"I suppose we should introduce ourselves." Rarity suggested. "I'm Rarity."

"I'm Fluttershy."

"Howdy! Ma names Applejack." She shook Heart Note's hand.

"Hi! My names Pinkie Pie, but my friends call me Pinkie. Since your new here that means that you don't have any friends, yet. So that means we can now be the bestest friends ever! Ooh, maybe we should throw you a welcome party so that way you can meet lots of other new friends! And..."

"Uh, Pinkie." Applejack said as she pointed to Heart Note, who's eyes were spinning.

"Oopsies."

"Ahem." Rainbow Dash interrupted. "And finally I'm Rainbow Dash. As in _the_ Rainbow Dash. The amazing lead singer and guitar player in my band, The Rainbooms."

"_Our_ band." Applejack corrected.

"Anyways," Rainbow rolled her eyes. "what's your name?"

"Uh..." Heart Note was kind of shocked at this point. "M-My name is Heart Note."

"Ah, Heart Note. Such an elegant name." Rarity complemented.

"Oh, thank you." She blushed. She looked at her watch and jumped.

"Er, somethin' wrong, Heart Note?" Applejack asked.

"Oh, it's just that I have to meet my sisters in a few minutes. So, I have to go."

"Ooh, you have sisters!? That's amazing that means more friends!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Simmer down there, Pinkie." Applejack said.

"Welp, see you later." Heart Note zipped out of the room.

After a few seconds of silence Pinkie Pie spoke up.

"I like her." She smiled.

* * *

We then fade into the cafeteria, where Sunset Shimmer just sat down with the Rainbooms.

"So how was the tour?" Applejack asked Sunset.

"I don't know." Sunset said. "I mean these girls, they were... There was something off about them."

"Like, off like this?" Pinkie made her hair into a mustache. "Or off like this?" Pinkie now had lettuce on her eyebrows and two carrots hanging from her mouth. "Or... Oh, oh! Like—"

"Maybe we should just let her tell us." Rainbow Dash said as she gestured to Sunset. A carrot fell out of Pinkie's mouth.

"That's just it. I can't put my finger on it. They just acted sort of... strange around me. Except one, but maybe someone already talked to the other three. Told them about what I did." Sunset sighed. "So much for making a good first impression."

"Uh-huh." Fluttershy nodded. The others glared at her. "Oh, that's probably not it."

* * *

Outside the cafeteria doors, Adagio, Aria, and Sonata waited for Heart Note.

"She's gonna be late again." Aria complained. "In 3... 2..."

"I'm here!" Heart Note slide to Aria's feet.

Sonata blew a fake whistle. "Safe!"

Heart Note stood up. "Yes!"

"Alright, girls. This is the moment we've been waiting for." Adagio said.

"Lunch?" Sonata asked as she looked at a lunch poster.

Heart Note giggled while Adagio groaned. "The chance to get our true Equestrian Magic back."

"Oh. Right."

"Our voices are just strong enough to make them want something so badly, they'll fight to get it."

"So we're just gonna do what we always do?" Aria said. "Stir up some trouble and then feed off the negative energy? Some plan, Adagio."

"It won't be the same as the times before! There is Equestrian magic here. Their negative energy will give us the power we need to get this entire world to do our bidding."

"But we can get lunch after though, right? It's Taco Tuesday!" Sonata said, looking at a school lunch poster. Heart Note giggled at Sonata once more.

"Just follow my lead.

"Or my lead." Aria said.

"_My_ lead!" Adagio stepped in front of Aria, proving her point to lead.

The Dazzlings entered the cafeteria, singing.

**[The Dazzlings]**

Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh

Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh

Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh

Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh

**[Adagio Dazzle]**

We heard you want to get together

We heard you want to rock this school

We've thought of something that is better

Something that changes all the rules

Why pretend we're all the same

When some of us shine brighter?

**[Aria Blaze, Sonata Dusk, and Heart Note]**

Shine brighter

**[Adagio Dazzle]**

Here's a chance to find your flame

Are you a loser or a fighter?

**[The Dazzlings]**

Me and you, you and me

Why don't we see who is better?

We don't have to be one and the same thing

Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?

Are you afraid of failing the audition?

**[Adagio Dazzle]**

You're a star and you should know it

Yeah, you rise above the rest

It doesn't matter who you hurt

If you're just proving you're the best

**[The Dazzlings]**

Ah, ahh-ahh-ahhh

Battle!

You wanna win it

Let's have a battle, battle of the bands

Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it

Let's have a battle, battle, battle

Battle of the bands

**[The Dazzlings and students]**

Battle!

"Blueberry Cake": I can beat you!

The Dazzlings and students:

Battle!

"Cherry Crash": Ha! You wish!

The Dazzlings and students:

Battle!

Trixie Lulamoon: I so want this!

The Dazzlings and students:

Battle!

"Captain Planet": Not if I get it first!

**[The Dazzlings and students]**

Me and you, you and me

Why don't we see who is better?

We don't have to be one and the same thing

Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?

**[Students]**

I'm going out and winning the audition

**[The Dazzlings and students]**

Battle!

We wanna win it

Let's have a battle, battle of the bands

Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it

Let's have a battle, battle, battle

Battle of the bands!

We pan back from The Dazzlings to see all the students arguing and green smoke emitting from them. The green smoke is being absorbed by the red gems necklaces. We now focus on the main five plus Sunset Shimmer as they watch the fighting.

"Ohhhh. They're _that_ kind of "off"." Pinkie Pie said to the group.

* * *

**Thank goodness! This is finally DONE! Sorry for those of you who were waiting for this chapter. I tried to write it from my phone, but my phone started being a jerk. Then I had a bunch of medical stuff that happened, and is still going on. And there's also the DOD voice audition that I still need to get in, it's taking me forever to find a good voice recording app!(for those of you who want to know, I'm trying out for Queen Chrysalis.) Then you have to add in all the laziness, and that's basically it. Again, sorry for that late update, but it's here now. Keep a look out for chapter 4 and maybe some songfics that may be introduced in some new fanfics. One more thing, I'm going to changing my name from Calliaopy to Sage. I decided to change it for 'pronounce' reasons. So, I'll better got started on the next chapter.**

**Allonsy!**


	4. A secret?

"Those three are definitely in possession of some kind of dark magic. How else could you explain what happened back there?" Sunset Shimmer suggested. Sunset and the Rainbooms were in the music room.

"Don't worry, y'all." Applejack reassured. "We'll let Principal Celestia know all about this and those girls will be kicked to the curb in no time. Last thing she needs is another CHS event almost ruined by some power-crazed lunatic." She relized what she said and turned to Sunset, apologetically. "Er, no offense."

"None taken." Sunset sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Adagio, Sonata, Araia, and Heart Note were at the cafe**(****a/n: the one that looks like Sugar Cube Corner.)**, they sat near the front window. Heart Note was drinking a chocolate shake, Sonata had a strawberry shake, Adagio and Aria just watched them.

"Hey, uh, Adagio?" Heart Note said. Adagio looked to her, knowing what she was going ask.

"Heart Note, I know what you're going to ask and the answer is _no_." "Adagio said, sternly.

"Actually, I was going to ask if you could come with me to the store. We're out of some things and I need to buy some ingredients for dessert tonight."

"Oh! Uh, okay. We'll go after this. Aria, Sonata, are you guys going to be fine walking home without us?"

"Sure, it's not like we-" Aria looked at Sonata who was trying to get a strawberry out from the bottom of her cup. "_I_, can't handle myself. Don't worry, I'll look after Sonata."

Adagio smiled at them, she loved her sisters, even if they are annoying at times.

Heart Note tipped Sonata's cup down and the strawberry slid out into Sonata's mouth. Sonata made a noise that she was thankful to Heart Note. Heart Note giggled.

"So, you ready to go Heart Note?" Adagio asked.

Heart Note finished her chocolate shake and nodded. "Yep." She stood up for her seat, as did Adagio. "See you guys later." She waved to Sonata and Aria.

"Bye." Sonata said, also waving.

* * *

At the supermarket, where, according to Heart Note, was the best, and cheapest, according to Adagio, place to get their food. Adagio and Heart Note were walking down the fresh foods aisle to get some strawberries, blueberries, blackberries, and rasberries for Heart Note's special All-Berry Sherbert.

"Strawberries: check." Heart Note chimed as she checked off her grocery list. "Blueberries: check. Blackberries..." She grabbed a box of blackberries. "Check." She put the box in the basket. "Rasberries. Let's see." She skimmed the shelf for the rasberries. "Huh. I was sure I saw some the last time we were here."

"They're over here, Heart Note." Adagio said picking up the last box of rasberries. "It's last box too."

"Wow, lucky." Heart Note smiled at their luck. "Rasberries: check." Adagio put the rasberries in the basket. "Now we just need a couple more things then we'll be done." Adagio sighed, relived that they'll be done soon.

"Superb." Adagio said. "What's next?"

"Bread."

"Great! The pastry aisle is this way." Adagio said grabbing Heart Note's hand leading her to the aisle.

_'I know where it is, Adagio.'_ Heart Note thought.

They skimmed the shelves for the item they were looking for, bread. Heart Note tried to reach for a bag of bread on the to shelf, but was too short. Adagio sighed and got it for her, she put the bread in the basket and smiled. Heart Note looked to the side.

"What's wrong?" Adagio asked, concerned.

"Nothing." Heart Note sighed.

Adagio didn't believe it but didn't push her any further. "So." she said. "Anything else we need?"

Heart Note checked the list and shook her head. "No. We're done." She said.

"Good. Then let's go pay for the food and go home."

"'Kay."

After paying for the food they left the store and walked to their home. On the way home Heart Note was thinking about how she could impress Adagio during the Battle of the Bands.

"Hey, um, Adagio?" She asked timidly.

"Yes?" Adagio responded.

"I know we already signed up for the Battle of the Bands together for all three of us, but maybe I could also sign up as a solo."

"What?"

"Just hear me out." Heart Note pleaded.

"Alright. You can."

"I know we're usually... wait, what?"

"I said, alright. You can sign up as a solo."

Heart Note was stunned. "Really!?"

"Really. You're old enough to make your own decisions, so I'll let you compete in the Battle of the Bands."

Heart Note hugged Adagio tightly, almost to the point of making her drop the bags.

"Heart Note!" Adagio cried out.

Heart Note let go. "Oops, sorry." She smiled sheepishly. "Thanks, Adagio."

Adagio put an arm around Heart Note. "No problem, little sister." She smiled at her and they continued the walk home.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Aria and Sonata.

Aria and Sonata had made it back to their home and chilled out for a bit, waiting for Adaio and Heart Note to get back. Aria was sitting on the couch with a purple computer on her lap. She was using a new song program, that way she could make some of her own songs. Sonata was walking up and down the hallways, looking at the pictures of Heart Note when she was younger, along with some pictures before they found her. One picture she looked at was of all of them, including a younger version of Heart Note, at the beach, Adagio, who was in an orange one-piece swimming suit, was chasing Heart Note, who was in a blue and purple one-piece swimming suit with floaties on her arms, while Aria, in a purple bikini, and Sonata, in a light blue bikini, were laughing at them. Sonata smiled at the Memory. Another pictured showed just Heart Note, who was 7 years old, in a red holiday dress with a silver ribbon around her waist and making a bow on the left side of her, smiling. She was also wearing cute little black shoes, which Sonata always gushed over when Heart Note wore them.

Sonata sighed. "Hey, Aria. Remember the all the good times we had with Heart Note?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's hard to forget something like that." Aria answered, now remembering all the fun times they've had ever since they found Heart Note.

"I remember how cute she was in that dress we got her for Christmas." Sonata said as she came into the living room and sat down next to Aria.

"Yeah, and the time Adagio was chasing her all around the beach that one time." Aria giggled.

Sonata laughed. "It was so cute whenever Heart Note would say 'Mommy' to Adagio."

"It was cute whenever she said it to us." Aria stated.

"You got that right." They giggled and smiled at the memory, then sighed.

"Those were the good days." Aria said as she leaned back and looked at the ceiling.

"Yeah." Sonata said, also leaning back.

The sound of a door opening and closing got the attention of the two Dazzlings sitting on the couch.

"Guess who's home?" Heart Note's voice called out as she and Adagio put the bags of groceries in the kitchen.

"Hey, guys!" Sonata greeted as she jumped up from her seat and hugged both Adagio and Heart Note.

"Guess what! Adagio is going to let me compete in the Battle of the Bands as a solo!" Heart Note squealed.

"What!?" Aria and Sonata exclaimed.

"Adagio, can we talk to you for a minute?" Aria asked as she pulled Adagio down the hallway with Sonata following.

Heart Note shrugged and started to put the groceries away.

"What are you thinking?" Aria asked as she closed the door to her room.

"What?" Adagio asked, innocently.

"You're going to let Heart Note compete in the Battle of the Bands as a solo!?" Sonata exclaimed.

"Yes." Adagio said plainly. "Look, I told her that she's old enough to make her own decisions, so I said I'd let her compete in the Battle of the Bands."

"If you're sure?" Aria asked.

"I'm sure."

"Okay." Sonata replied. "But, what if Heart Note wins?"

Adagio looked down at the floor. "She's not going to win."

Aria and Sonata gave her a confused/surprised looks. "What do you mean?" Sonata asked.

"That's what I mean. She's not going to win. At least not with her voice level."

"Are talking about the level of magic in her voice?" Aria asked.

Adagio nodded. "Her voice is not strong enough yet to absorb the hatred of others."

"Well, we know that." Aria stated. "But her voice is strong enough to absorb the love and friendship of others. Did _you _know that, Adagio?"

"When did you figure it out?" Adagio asked them.

"I figured it out after her elementary school talent show." Aria answered.

"I found out when Aria did." Sonata answered.

"And I've always known." Adagio admitted.

"And you didn't tell us because?" Aria asked.

"I didn't tell you because I know you two have blabber mouths and I didn't want Heart Note to know that."

"You need to tell her Adagio." Sonata said.

"But if I do, I'm afraid she'll try to run away."

"Adagio, she's old enough to understand." Aria said. "She's going to find out sooner or later. It better be from you than her finding out herself."

Adagio sighed. "Okay, I'll tell her _after_ the Battle of the Bands."

"You better." Aria said. Aria and Sonata left to go help Heart Note.

Adagio sighed. "I wish it would be as easy as it sounds." She soon followed Aria and Sonata's lead and went to help Heart Note with the groceries. Though the shadow hanging over her heart leaves her with a sense of guilt.

* * *

**Hey everypony! Wow, Adagio is having a sense of guilt for not telling Heart Note something VERY important. Well, what do you expect? She's kept this secret from her for almost 16 years. I would like to know your thoughts on this. Also, while you're at it, tell me of I'm going too fast or too slow with the story. Anyways, if you didn't know already, probably not, I have a Deviantart account! It's CalliaopyMoon, I only have two Deviants, but I am in the process of making more with the help of some ideas you guys have! So, thank you guys SO much for reading this chapter. Now time to get started on the next one.**

**Avante!**


	5. The Party

RR chapter 5

The Dazzlings and, now, Heart Note were walking to the school for the party being thrown for all the bands. Heart Note, who was the happiest of all four of them, smiled brightly.

"This is going to be so exciting! Right, Adagio?" Heart Note asked as she turned to her older sister.

"Of course. With all the people going to be there, we'll feed off their hatred for each other." Adagio said eerily.

"Oh, right. That." Heart Note said unenthusiastically.

"It something wrong, Heart Note?" Adagio asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." Heart Note said.

"Are you sure?" Sonata asked. "You were pretty happy just a minute ago."

"I'm still happy, see." She smiled to prove her point.

"Heart Note, I know when you're lying." Adagio said as she looked at Heart Note.

Heart Note sighed. "It's just... Um, do we _have_ to feed off the hatred of others? I mean, can't we just have a _normal _Battle of the Bands, no magic?"

"Look, you know why we have to..." Adagio was cut off.

"Please! We do this all the time!"

"We do this to survive."

"But we never do _anything _without having to sing and feed off the negative energy of others."

"Heart Note." Adagio said calmly.

"It's always feeding off negative energy over here, then feeding on negative energy over there. Why can we just-"

"Heart Note." Adagio said again, her patience failing.

"- do things like a normal person."

"Heart Note!"

"Why do we have to be monsters?!"

"HEART NOTE!" Adagio yelled. Heart Note grew silent. "We are done talking about this. I don't want to hear another word about it, do you understand me?"

"Yes, Adagio." Heart Note said quietly.

"Good." Adagio turned to Aria and Sonata. "Let's go, we don't want to be late." She continued to walk with Aria and Sonata next to her with Heart Note treading in the back.

* * *

The Dazzlings, plus Heart Note, entered the gymnasium where the party was taking place. Everyone was arguing with each other, sans The Dazzlings, Heart Note, Suset Shimmer, and the Rainbooms. Heart Note snuck away from the Dazzling and to the snack table. She sighed as she thought of the evil intentions of her sisters. She looked over as she saw Pinkie Pie eating the cookies. Pinkie looked over and saw Heart Note.

"Fey, Phert Mote!" Pinkie Pie said with her mouth full of cookies. She swallowed the cookies. "Hey, Heart Note." Pinkie waved. Rarity, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash turned around to see her.

"Uh, Hey guys." Heart Note said as she approached them.

"It's good to see ya again." Applejack said as she tipped her hat.

"Um, guys." Rainbow Dash got their attention. "Don't we have something to do?" She pointed over at the Dazzlings.

"Oh, yes. Sorry to cut our meeting short, Heart Note, but we have some business to take care of." Rarity said as she left. Pinkie Pie filled her hair up with cookies then left.

Heart Note sighed. '_They weren't affected by the spell. Maybe they already found out about me and my sisters._' She thought.

"There isn't going to be a Battle of the Bands!" Twilight called out. Everyone turned around to see The Rainbooms in a line. "Alright, girls, let's do this!" They held hands. "Friendship is magic!" There was an awkward silence as someone coughed.

"Talk about throwing down the gauntlet!" Adagio said as everyone turned to face her. "This group is obviously serious about winning! A little cocky though, aren't they? Claiming there won't really be a battle. Seems they already got this thing all locked up."

"Not if the Great and Powerful Trrrrrixie has anything to do with it!" Trixie exclaimed.

"Whatever, Trixie." Flash Sentry said as he crossed his arms. "We're the best band at CHS." He gestured to his band.

"No! The Crusaders are gonna win!" Applebloom exclaimed as she gestured to her group.

Soon all the students started arguing, emitting a green mist. The green mist entered the red pendants the Dazzlings wore. Heart Note looked at her pendant and noticed she wasn't absorbing any of the hatred. She saw the Rainbooms, plus Sunset, leave. She followed them making sure her sisters were distracted from the exit.

When Heart Note peeked outside the school doors her saw and heard the Rainbooms talking about what happened inside the gym.

"But to defeat me, you drew magic from the crown I was wearing." Heart Note heard Sunset say. "The sirens' magic comes from their music."

'_So they _do_ know about us._' Heart Note thought.

"So maybe _you _have to use the same kind of magic to defeat _them_." Sunset said enthusiastically. "Or... maybe not." She looked down.

"No, I think you're onto something." Twilight told her.

"I think so, too." Heart Note said as she revealed herself to the Rainbooms and Sunset. The girls looked at her. "And before you ask, yes, I did hear everything."

"So, let me guess, you're going to go to your sisters and tell them everything we're planning?" Rainbow Dash accused.

"Wait." Twilight said. "The book I read only said there were three sirens. If they're your sisters, then that makes you a fourth siren. How is that possible?

"I think that's up for me to decide." Heart Note said.

"Please don't tell them, Heart Note." Fluttershy pleaded. "I know they're your sisters, but they're doing a bad thing."

"I know and I don't really what to go along with their plan either." Heart Note admitted. "That's why I signed up as a solo proformance last minute."

"But, you were singing with your sisters in the cafeteria." Sunset stated.

"And I'm sorry for that. Can you forgive me?" Heart Note asked.

"Well, ya can clean and admitted your mistake." Applejack said, putting an arm around her. "I reckon that's enough for me to forgive ya." Heart Note smiled at her.

"Of course, I'll forgive you, Heart Note." Fluttershy said.

"I'll forgive you too!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed as she jumped into the air then hugged Heart Note.

"I agree with Applejack." Rarity said. "You intentionally went behind your sisters back and came clean with everything. I forgive you."

"Hehe, yeah." Heart Note said unenthusiastically.

"I guess if they forgive you, I might as well forgive you too." Rainbow Dash said.

"Thanks, guys." Heart Note smiled at them.

"So, how did you become a fourth siren?" Sunset asked.

"Eh, well, maybe I could tell you guys later or at least somewhere where we won't be heard." Heart Note said.

"Slumber Party at my house!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed happily.

"Well, I'll have to tell my sisters I'm going to be somewhere until tomorrow. They can be really protective of me." Heart Note said. The group looked at her, seeming surprised. "What? They may be seem evil, but they're not heartless."

"Oh. Alright, darling." Rarity said. "We could wait out here for you."

"Thank you." She said as she ran back inside. Heart Note ran inside the gym almost running into her sisters. "Adagio!"

"Heart Note! Where were you? We were looking everywhere for you." Adagio said with a worried look.

"There were too many people, so I went outside." Heart Note lied.

"Oh, okay." Adagio said. She surprised Heart Note by hugging her. "I'm sorry." She said.

"Huh?" Heart Note questioned.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier." Heart Note hugged Adagio back.

"It's okay. I forgive you."

Adagio looked at her and smiled. "I'm glad."

"Um, Adagio, Is it okay if I stay over at a sleepover?"

"Heart Note-"

"Please please please please, Adagio! I know I ask this a lot but please! They're part of a band that's going to participate in the Battle of the Bands. Please, you know I'll be alright." Heart Note pleaded.

"Go on, Adagio." Aria said. "Just this once, right?"

"Yeah, it'd be good for her too." Sonata said, smiling.

Adagio sighed in defeat. "Alright." Heart Note beamed. "But I want you to be extra careful! Don't talk to any strangers that you meet out in the street! Don't get into a car with anyone other than the people you came with! And especially don't talk to any boys or I'll-"

"Rip the piece by piece!" Aria, Sonata and Heart Note joined in having already memorized Adagio's Careful Rant.

Adagio gave them an annoyed look. The other three giggled. "I'm being serious." Adagio said.

"I'll be fine Adagio." Heart Note hugged Adagio once more before leaving. "Bye, guys!"

After Heart Note left Adagio let out a frustrated sigh and looked at Aria and Sonata in annoyance.

"I swear, you guys are more trouble than you're worth." Adagio commented.

"We're trying to help you." Aria stated.

"While Heart Note's away, you can figure out how to tell her about her feeding off the essence of friendship." Sonata said.

Adagio sighed. "Okay, thanks. But, how am I going to think if I'm too busy worry over her."

"She's going to be fine, Adagio." Sonata reassured. "It's okay to worry, but you have to know that she can take care of herself. She is a siren after all."

"Yeah." Aria chimed in. "We were the ones who raised her. Taught her self-defense, too."

"You taught her self-defense!?" Adagio and Sonata questioned.

"Duh. Did you think I would let her grow up to be someone who couldn't fend for themselves?"

"That is something you would do, given how athletic you are." Sonata stated.

"Thanks for easing my worry." Adagio said. "The party's almost over so let's get going."

"Alright!" Sonata cheered. "I wonder if Heart Note would mind if I ate the rest of her sherbert."

"I think she would appreciate it if you made some sherbert to make up for the one you ate." Aria said.

"I'm fine with that. I've seen her make the sherbert all the time."

Adagio, who was blocking out the sherbert conversation between Aria and Sonata, was thinking of a way to win the Battle of the Bands and keep her friendship with Heart Note. _I know that after Heart Note said those words she would never forgive me if we went along with the plan._ Adagio thought.

"_Why do we have to be monsters?!_" Adagio remembered Heart Note's words, and they stung in her heart. _Are we really monsters? **No! We do what we need to do to survive! She's still young and ignorant! **Stop it! She's may be young, but she's not stupid! She was just angry! __**She's a child! She's not even a true siren! Why do you succumb to her petty little whining!? **You need to stop! **No! The Battle of the Bands is important to our-!**_

"Adagio!" Sonata and Aria called out.

"Huh?" Adagio came out of her argument with herself.

"Let's go." Aria said.

"Oh, right."

The Dazzlings left the school and went home. As they walked home, Sonata and Aria gave Adagio worried looks. Adagio looked back at them with a confused look.

"What?" She asked her sisters.

"Well," Aria started to say, "when we looked at you, back at the school, your eyes, well, they kind of..."

"Started flashing red." Sonata finished.

"And, well, we're you having another argument with your other side?"

Adagio sighed. "Yes, but it's not what it looks like." She said quickly.

"Adagio, please." Aria said. "You promised you wouldn't get all 'ancient-evil' on us or Heart Note."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'll be more careful next time I get angry."

"Good, for Heart Note's sake." Sonata said and they continued ontheir way home.

* * *

**Phew that was a doozy. Thanks to those of you who follow and favorite me and my story. So, Adagio has a problem with her anger? That's...nothing new, but this 'ancient-evil' that Aria mentioned does sound promising. So, next chapter will be the sleepover scene. For this part I was some suggestions for songs that Heart Note may potentially sing in the Battle of the Bands. Please follow, favorite, and review. Now onto the next chapter...**

**Avante~**


	6. Sleepover

The mane 6 plus Sunset Shimmer and Heart Note were in Pinkie Pie's room. Twilight was on Pinkie's bed trying to figure out a musical counter-spell. Rainbow Dash and Applejack were playing a video game while Pinkie Pie was on her computer and Rarity, Fluttershy, Sunset, and Heart Note were taking a selfie. When Rarity looked at the picture, Spike had photo bombed. Heart Note, Fluttershy, and Sunset tried to hold in a giggle while watching Rarity hold in her anger. Rainbow Dash slammed the game console, ending her game with Applejack.

"Hey! I was about to beat you!" Applejack said to Rainbow.

"I doubt it." Rainbow replied smugly. "So, Twilight, how is that counter-spell comin'?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, good. Great." Twilight said nervously. "Thanks for letting me use your notebook, Fluttershy. I really like the song you wrote for the Rainbooms."

"Thanks." Fluttershy sighed. "Hopefully one day, we'll get a chance to play it." She glared at Rainbow, who was laughing at Applejack trying to get her controller back.

"So, Heart Note, weren't you going to tell us how you became a fourth siren?" Sunset asked. Everyone's eyes were on Heart Note.

"Well, unlike my sisters, who were born in Equestria, I was born in this world." Heart Note explained. "According to Adagio, I was found on their doorstep as a baby."

"Oh, that's terrible." Fluttershy said. "Who would leave a poor helpless baby alone?"

"That's what I've been wondering for 15 years." Heart Note said sadly. "Anyway, I was five when I became a siren, at least that's what my sisters told me. I was practicing a song with Adagio when her pendent started to glow, then I remember this bright light and two voices." Heart Note trailed off as she remembered.

"Two voices?" Twilight questioned. "What did they sound like?"

"One was male and the other female." Heart Note said.

Twilight nodded. "Okay, continue."

"So, after that I can't really recall anything else because I blacked out. When I woke up again I was in my bed, Adagio, Aria, and Sonata were next to my bed asleep. Then I realized that I had a pendent like my sisters." Heart Note touched her siren pendent. "It wasn't until the next morning that Adagio told me that I had become a siren."

Everyone was silent after Heart Note's story. Twilight and Sunset were still trying to make sense of it all while that others were just stunned. Rainbow was the first to speak up.

"That. Sounds. So. Awesome!" She said pumping her fist.

Heart Note giggled. "Thanks, but I'm not even full-fledged yet."

"Not full-fledged?" Sunset and Twilight questioned with confused looks at the same time.

Heart Note nodded. "I won't be a full-fledged siren until I'm 16 and that's tomorrow."

"And tomorrow's the Battle of the Bands." Sunset stated. Heart Note nodded.

The doorbell rang, drawing everyone's attention.

"Pizza's here!" Pinkie Pie announced and everyone zipped out of the room, sans Twilight and Heart Note.

"So, Twilight," Heart Note spoke up after everyone left the room, "you're a pony princess in Equestria?"

"Yep." Twilight nodded.

"What's Equestria like?"

"You haven't asked the sire- I mean, your sisters about it?"

"I have, but they said I'm better off not knowing."

Twilight was about to speak again when Pinkie Pie entered with a piece of pizza in her mouth.

"Hey! Don't you guys want any pizza?" Pinkie asked. Heart Note and Twilight nodded. Pinkie zipped out of the room. After Heart Note left the room, Twilight placed the notebook in one of Pinkie's drawers.

In the kitchen, where everyone was, Pinkie was making a face with the pizza in her mouth, everyone laughed.

"So, Heart Note," Fluttershy said, "Do you know what you're going to sing in the battle of the bands?"

Heart Note nodded. "Yep." She smiled.

"I know you're a siren and all, but I don't suppose you could sing for us?" Applejack asked. Everyone nodded in agreement. Sunset and Twilight looked at each other nervously.

"Well, I guess is wouldn't hurt, I mean, you're immune to the spell, so I suppose it would be okay." Heart Note said nervously.

"Wait!" Pinkie said abruptly. "Let's go to the living room. I have a karaoke machine in there that you could use!"

After everyone was in the living room and Pinkie turned on the karaoke machine, Heart Note took the microphone and nervously looked at it.

"Okay, here I go." She said to herself. The music started up and Heart Note sang.

**[Heart Note]**

_Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves,_

_Scheherezade had a thousand tales,_

_But friends you in luck 'cause up your sleeves,_

_You got a brand of magic never fails,_

_You got some power in your corner now,_

_Some heavy ammunition in your camp,_

_You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how,_

_See all you gotta do is rub that lamp,_

_And I'll say,_

_Mister Aladdin, sir_

_What will your pleasure be?_

_Let me take your order_

_Jot it down,_

_You ain't never had a friend like me._

_Ha ha ha!_

The mane 6 and Sunset all smile at Heart Note's song, not knowing that a light pink glow was admitting from them.

**[Heart Note]**

_Life is your restaurant_

_And I'm your maitre d',_

_C'mon whisper what it is you want,_

_You ain't never had a friend like me_

_Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service_

_You're the boss_

_The king, the shah_

_Say what you wish_

_It's yours! True dish_

_How about a little more Baklava?_

_Have some of column "A"_

_Try all of column "B"_

_I'm in the mood to help you dude!_

_You ain't never had a friend like me_

The pink glow started to snake around to Heart Note's pendant.

**[Heart Note]**

_Can your friends do this?_

_Can your friends do that?_

_Can your friends pull this out their little hat?_

_Can your friends go, Poof!_

_Well, looky here_

_Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip_

_And then make the sucker disappear?_

_So doncha sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed_

_I'm here to answer all your midday prayers_

_You got me bona fide, certified_

_You got a genie for your chare d'affaires_

_I got a powerful urge to help you out_

_So what-cha wish? I really wanna know_

_You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt_

_Well, all you gotta do is rub like so - and oh_

The light pink glow that emitted from the mane 6 and Sunset started to be absorbed by Heart Note's pendent.

**[Heart Note]**

_Mister Aladdin, sir, have a wish or two or three_

_I'm on the job, you big nabob_

_You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend_

_You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend_

_You ain't never had a friend like me_

_You ain't never had a friend like me!_

The main 6, plus Sunset, clapped at Heart Note's performance. Heart Note blushed, all unaware of the magical glow around Heart Note's pendant. For thirty seconds until Pinkie Pie pointed it out.

"Why is your pendant glowing?" She asked.

"Were you feeding off our negative energy?" Twilight asked harshly.

"Um, I don't know. It didn't feel like it was negative energy." Heart Note said, scared.

"Settle down, Twilight." Applejack said carefully to Twilight. "I don't think it was negative energy she was feeding off of."

"Now that you mention it, I feel the exact opposite of hatred." Fluttershy said.

"Yeah!" Pinkie chimed in. "I feel like my friendship meter is through the roof!"

"But, I'm a siren." Heart Note stated. "I'm suppose to feed of the hatred of others, not the opposite."

"Well, you said you weren't born in Equestria but here, right?" Sunset asked. Heart Note nodded. "So, maybe that has something to do with you not feeding off of hatred."

"Yeah, maybe." Heart Note said.

"Well," Twilight said, "if you're not feeding off hatred but the exact opposite, then..."

"Then you could help us defeat the sirens!" Sunset and Twilight said together, smiling.

"What!?" Heart Note said, surprised and unsure.

* * *

**Okay! I have no excuse other than school. And life. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm ashamed to say I had this chapter done, but I ****was mostly focusing my attention on Another Story, Another Dimension. Yeah, so enjoy. On to the next chapter...**

**Avante!**


	7. Telling the Truth

"What!?" Heart Note exclaimed, wondering if she had heard the two girls correctly.

"It's perfect!" Twilight said with a smile. "With Heart Note's power, she'll be able to defeat the sirens."

"And all she'll have to do is sing the counter spell." Sunset Shimmer said.

"Of course!" Twilight said.

"Now, hold on there." Applejack said, stopping the two girls. "Ya can't forget the fact that sirens are Heart Note's sisters." Heart Note nodded, agreeing with AJ. "I believe it's Heart Note's decision whether or not to use her powers to go up against her sisters." Heart Note gave her a smile.

Sunset had a pained expression on her face. _'That's right.'_ She thought. _'I forgot about that.'_

"So, Heart Note, are you going to help us?" Twilight asked with a desperate look on her face.

"Um, I..." Heart Note stammered. "I... I don't... Um, I..."

"Yes, Heart Note?" Twilight said.

Heart Note whimpered as she scooted away from Twilight. "I...I don't..." Her eyes became glossy.

"Twilight!" Fluttershy said with an angry look. "You should be ashamed of yourself!" She put her hands on Heart Note's shoulders. "At least give her until the competition starts to get an answer."

Twilight sighed. "I'm sorry." She said. "It's just..." She looked at Heart Note. "You have a power that can save the whole school, potentially the world." Heart Note looked down at her feet. "They may be your sisters, but they're also a danger to the school and this world. Please." Twilight put a hand on Heart Note's shoulder. "At least think about it."

Heart Note nodded sadly.

* * *

The bedroom was dark, all except for the moonlight that entered the room. Heart Note laid on her side, her sleeping bag cover her up to her shoulders. She was still awake, thinking about what Twilight had said. Sure, her sisters were planning to regain their full power and use it to take over this world and most likely Equestria along with it, but...they're her sisters, her family. But, Twilight and the others are her friends, and they want to protect both worlds from being under her sisters' command. And they can't do that unless she helps them. It's either her friends or her family. What does she choose? Leave her friends because she doesn't want to go against her sisters. Or leave her sisters and defeat them for the sake of the two worlds. Heart Note took her pillow and slammed it over her head. She couldn't take it anymore. She got up from her spot on the floor, failing to notice the two other empty spots.

Heart Note stopped short on hearing Sunset's voice.

"How can anybody have this much whipped cream?" Sunset asked aloud. Heart Note looked around the corner to see Twilight at the table talking to Sunset, who was at the fridge. "At least people go to you looking for a solution to a problem, instead of waiting for you to cause a problem."

"Just because someone expects something of you, doesn't mean you actually can do it." Twilight said.

"But that doesn't stop them from expecting it."

"But you still try because the last thing you want to do is..."

"Let everybody down." They said together. Twilight and Sunset smiled at each other.

Heart Note looked at the ground in a thought. 'That's how I feel.' She thought._ 'Maybe I should talk to them. Hopefully they'll understand.'_ The sound of Sunset's surprised scream drew her out of her thoughts.

"Bolder was hungry." Pinkie's big sister, Maud, said as she held up a rock. Maud took out a box of crackers and poured them on 'Bolder' before she walked away.

"I still can't believe she's related to Pinkie Pie." Sunset whispered to Twilight.

"You and me both." Twilight said. They smiled at each other.

"Well, I better get back to bed." Sunset said walking in Heart Note's direction.

Heart Note quickly ran back to the bedroom and to her spot. She pulled the sleeping bag over her body and pretended to be asleep. She'll talk to them in the morning. She closed her eyes, trying to get some sleep before the next day.

Meanwhile...

"Okay..." Adagio said as she paced around the living room of her home. "Heart Note, as you know, we sirens feed of the hate of others...but you...um..." She trailed off. "You're...different? No, no! Unique! And, well, you're not exactly a..." She sighed. "This is never gonna work."

"Adagio," Aria said, slightly startling the other, "you've been at this for hours. Go to sleep."

"I can't go to sleep knowing that I'm totally going to mess up telling Heart Note that she's not a real siren." Adagio explained.

"Just relax." Aria went up to Adagio. "Calm down. I'm sure you'll feel better after a good nights sleep."

"When did you get all companionate?"

"Heart Note must be rubbing off on me." Aria shrugged. "She good like that."

Adagio nodded in agreement. "Yeah, she is."

"She'll understand, Adagio." Aria said.

Adagio sighed as Aria led her to her room. _I hope so._ She thought.

* * *

The next morning...

The Rainbooms, plus Heart Note and Sunset, were in Applejack's barn, practicing the counter spell. Heart Note restrained from covering her ears as the band practiced. She soon did, however, as feedback from the microphone played over the amplifier. Sunset turned down the amp. At the end of the song, Rainbow played her guitar and almost got her ears, but then gave up when she saw the annoyed looks the others gave her.

"Um, that was way better than the last five times you've played it." Spike said nervously. Heart Note had learned about the talking dog, Spike, earlier that morning, but it was still a shock to her to hear him speak. Applejack's big brother, Big Mac, walked by.

"NNNope." He said as he passed by.

Spike smiled nervously at the group. Rainbow spoke up. "I think it's pretty obvious what's going wrong with this counter-spell."

"You're turnin' what should be the chorus into a five-minute guitar solo?" Applejack said, annoyed.

"I have to pick up the slack somehow!" Rainbow said. "Are you guys even trying?!"

"I'm trying." Fluttershy said, timidly. Heart Note looked to the side and rubbed her neck. She still hasn't given her answer and with everybody stressed like this, she'd rather wait.

Twilight started to freak out over the counter spell.

"It's fine. It's fine. We just need more practice. One more time from the top!" She said.

"Or, perhaps we could take a short break, try on some of the wardrobe choices I've put together?" Rarity suggested as she pulled out a rack of clothes. "I am particularly fond of this one." She pushed the rack away to reveal herself in a new and flashy dress while striking a pose. "Eh, of course we could always go with something with a bit more modern."

Applejack looked at Rarity in annoyance. "We're trying to save our school from evil sirens from Equestria..." Applejack froze and turned to Heart Note. "Uh, no offense."

"None taken." Heart Note said and smiled.

Applejack went back to her argument with Rarity. "Enough with the costumes!"

Rarity scoffed, now in a robotic costume that made her voice sound like a robot. "Oh, you can never have enough costumes!"

"She wants to make things fun!" Pinkie Pie interrupted. "Isn't that what being in a band supposed to be?" She plays a rimshot angrily.

"You don't have time for any of this!" Sunset Shimmer said, getting everyone's attention. "You guys are supposed to check in the Battle of the Bands in fifteen minutes!"

Everyone gasped. "Oh, no!" They all, excluding Sunset, exclaimed. Everyone began running around, packing up their instruments. Twilight was standing in the middle of the chaos.

"What? But it's not ready! If we play our counter-spell in the first round and it doesn't work, the sirens will know what we're up to and make sure we don't get a chance to play it again!" Twilight said. Everyone came to a screeching halt.

"Then we'll have to _buy_ ourselves some time so you can keep workin' on it!" Applejack said.

"But how do you propose we do _that_?" Rarity interjected.

"We compete in the Battle of the Bands for real!" Rainbow Dash said. "I take over lead vocals again, Heart Note goes back to being a solo act, and we stay alive until the finals! We unleash the counter-spell _then_!" She turned to Twilight. "You'll have figured it out by finals, right?"

"Of course she will." Spike said, proudly. "Twilight Sparkle's never met a problem she couldn't solve. Right, Twilight?" He asked. Twilight was looking nervous.

"Right." Twilight says unsurely.

"Then let's go win us a Battle of the Bands!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"Heart Note approached them. "Then, I wish you guys good luck." She held out her hand.

"And may the best band win." Rainbow said, shaking hands with Heart Note.

* * *

Heart Note, Sunset, Twilight, and the Rainbooms approached the school. The Dazzlings were already at the front door waiting for Heart Note.

"Heart Note." Adagio called out.

_This is it._ Heart Note thought. "Hey, Adagio." She greeted her sister. Adagio hugged Heart Note, which startled the younger because usually Heart Note was the one to hug first. "Something wrong, Adagio?" She asked.

"Nothing's wrong, Heart Note." Adagio said. "It's just-" She stopped when she relized the Rainbooms were watching. Adagio pulled Heart Note to the side of the school building. Aria and Sonata followed. The Rainbooms looked at each other in worry.

Once they were away from earshot, Adagio seemed to be struggling to get her words out. "Okay, um, how do I say this?" She whispered to herself. "Uh, Heart Note, you know we love you, right?"

"Yeah." Heart Note nodded. "Why?"

"Well, uh, you- uh, your special, uh, Unique!" Adagio sighed.

"Adagio, if there's something wrong you can tell me." Heart Note said. "I'm not a little girl anymore. I can handle it."

At those words, Adagio froze. _That's right._ She thought. _She's not a little girl anymore. She'll understand. _She took a deep breath. "Okay. Heart Note, you know how us sirens feed off the negative energies of others?" Heart Note nodded. "Well, you don't exactly feed off negative energy."

"Wait. What?"

"You- uh..."

"You knew I fed off positive energy!?" Heart Note exclaimed.

"Wait, you know?!" Adagio asked.

"Yeah, I found out last night."

Adagio gave off a small gasp. "Who told you?!"

"No one. I found out on my own." Heart Note said. Heart Note paused for a second. "How long have you known?" Adagio stayed silent. "Adagio!"

Sonata approached Heart Note. "Heart Note-"

"Don't." Aria held her back, putting her hand on Sonata's shoulder. "Let's go wait inside." Aria pulled Sonata towards the school, leaving Adagio and Heart Note alone.

Adagio turned around, her back now facing Heart Note. "Adagio! How long have you known?!" Heart Note yelled. Adagio still refused to say anything. "Answer me!" Heart Note wiped away a tear falling from her eye. The sky dimmed as rain clouds covered it. A light rumble filled the sky, making Heart Note flinch a bit. "Please, Adagio." She whispered.

"Ever since you became a siren." Adagio answered quietly. "Listen I-"

"Then why didn't you get rid of me?" Heart Note interrupted Adagio. "You knew that I could potentially ruin your plans of world domination, so why didn't you?" She paused. "We both know you could have given me up at anytime you wanted to."

"Yes!" Adagio shouted as she turned around to face Heart Note. "I _could_ have. But I didn't." She sighed. "I already loved you too much."

"Apparently not enough to to tell me I'm not a real siren." Heart Note mummbled.

"Please, Heart Note, you have to understand. If you knew-" Adagio trailed off.

"What?" Heart Note asked. "You thought I wouldn't be able to handle it? That I wouldn't understand that all this time I was never like you!?" Adagio looked at Heart Note then looked at the ground, she was right. "Well, you were right. I'm not like you."

Adagio nodded. "And you never will be." She smiled. "That's the good thing about this. That you'll never be like us." Adagio walked up to Heart Note and hugged her, but Heart Note didn't hug back. "I'm sorry. I truly am. But, we're still going to win the Battle of the Bands." Heart Note pulled away. "Heart Note?"

"Why can't you just forfeit or something? What is so important about the Battle of the Bands that you would use your powers to break apart friends?" She asked.

"I-" Adagio trailed off. "I can't tell you."

"More secrets? How many secrets do you have?"

"A lot. And most of them will change the way you see me."

"Most of them? Like this one wasn't enough to tell me-"

"Now, Heart Note-"

"-that you don't trust me?"

"What?! No, I _do_ trust you, Heart Note. It's just that-"

"What?" Adagio stopped. "Or is that a secret too?" Adagio sighed as Heart Note continued. "What happened to "There aren't any secrets to keep us apart", Adagio? What happened to that?"

"I don't know."

"Don't know, or is that another secret?"

"Those secrets are meant to protect you!"

"From what?" Adagio went silent again. "From what, Adagio? Because I-"

"That's enough!" Adagio shouted. "I'm done talking about this!" She turned away to leave.

"Oh! So, you're going to leave again like you always do!?" Heart Note shouted at Adagio. Adagio turned back around.

"I said, That's Enough, Heart Note!" Adagio yelled. "I knew you wouldn't understand." She mummbled. "You never did listen."

"Wouldn't understand what?!" Heart Note asked. "That my own sister doesn't trust me!?"

"I'm not your sister and I never was!" Adagio's eyes flashed red. "When we found you that night, I wanted no part in your life, whatsoever!"

"Adagio?" Heart Note was getting scared. Adagio's eyes continued to glow a deep red and her voice became deeper.

"No! I'm through!" Adagio walked away. "Good luck stopping us!"

It began to rain. Heart Note was confused. "Adagio?"

* * *

Adagio entered the school, enraged. Sonata and Aria saw her. Sonata approached the oldest.

"Adagio, is everything-" Adagio pushed the other away. Sonata gasped.

"We're going to compete in this Battle like it was a war." Adagio said. Aria and Sonata looked at their leader in shock. "We'll manipulate, deceive, and destroy the competition. They won't know what hit them."

"Adagio." Aria said. "What about Heart Note?"

"We'll destroy her too."

"But-" Sonata started to say.

"But what?" Adagio asked as she gave Sonata a glare. Sonata shrank back. "Thought so. Now come on!"

Aria and Sonata followed Adagio into the gym hesitantly.

* * *

_No! You can't do this!_

**But I just did. And there's nothing that you or your little _"sister"_ can do about it.**

_She will stop you._

**Dont you mean _she'll_ stop _you_? Besides, she's not strong enough to take me out. Today, I'll be in control. There's nothing you can do.**

_You'll never win!_

**Oh, really? Because I just did. _Muahahahaha_!**

* * *

**Oh no! Lighting bolt and thunder sounds. Ahhh! Dun dun duuuuuun! **

**Hello, my fellow readers and/or writers! After a looooooooong hiatus, I've decided to finally finish this chapter. It's a looooooong chapter so...you're welcome. So, to answer some questions that may or may not be on your mind, first off, Adagio. If you remember from the last chapter, Adagio has an evil self and when she was fighting with Heart Note that evil took over Adagio's body. The last part, with the bold and italics, is Adagio and her Evil self, Adagio is the italics and the evil Adagio is the bold. **

**Thank you everypony who has followed/favorited and/or reviewed. Please leave a suggestion for songs that Heart Note, the Dazzlings, and/or the Rainbooms can sing during, in between, and after the Battle of the Bands and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

**Avante~**


	8. Tears of Truth

Heart Note just stood there in the rain, not knowing what just happened not one minute ago. First she was mad, but she didn't want to be, she just wanted her sisters to stop before things went too far. Then, something change. Something happened and Adagio changed right in front of her eyes. She could still hear Adagio's words ringing inside her head, _I'm not your sister and I never was! When we found you that night, I wanted no part in your life, whatsoever!_. Heart Note's eyes stung as she tried to stop the tears from falling, but they didn't obey her and fell down her cheeks just like the rain. She felt alone.

"Adagio." She whispered, silently hoping that her sister would come and hold her. "I...I..."

"Heart Note?" Heart Note turned around to see Sunset and the Mane 6, each of them holding an umbrella. "When I didn't see you come in with your sisters, I got worried. We all were." Sunset said as Heart Note wiped her eyes.

"Darling, are you...crying?" Rarity asked.

"I'm fine." Heart Note said. "It's nothing."

"I don't think it's nothing." Rainbow said, not believing she was fine.

Sunset pulled Heart Note under the umbrella. "Let's get inside. You're going to catch a cold."

Sunset and the Rainbooms led Heart Note back into the school.

"Darling," Rarity said. "what happened out there?"

"I..." Heart Note started. _'I'm not your sister and I never was!'_ Her tears were threatening to come back. "I...don't know."

"Heart Note," Twilight said, approaching her. "did your sister say something to you?"

"She...I..." '_When we found you that night, I wanted no part in your life, whatsoever!'_ Heart Note shook her head. "It's nothing. I'm fine." She tried to smile.

"You keep telling us your fine, but when we found you, you were crying." Sunset pointed out. "To me that doesn't-"

"Come on!" Heart Note said as she started making her way to the gym. "I still need to sign in for the Battle of The Bands." The Rainbooms, plus Sunset, looked at each other and sighed. They followed Heart Note to the gym.

* * *

After signing into the Battle, Heart Note, the Rainboom, and Sunset waited in the gym with everyone else. Heart Note was wearing a new set of clothes, as suggested by Rarity and from Rarity. She was now wearing a dark blue dress with long sleeves, purple leggings, her black belt around her waist, but with a heart divided by a music note, with one side of the heart being darker than the other side, and flats that matched the color of the dress. Rarity also wanted Heart Note to wear a headband to pull her hair out of her face, but Heart Note refused. Everyone watched as Principal Celestia walked onto the stage.

"Welcome to the first ever Canterlot High School Battle of the Bands." Principal Celestia said into the microphone. "I believe I speak for everyone when I say it is by far the greatest thing we have ever done here at this school!" The students cheered. "We are glad that our four newest students encouraged us to turn this event into something exciting."

Heart Note sighed sadly at that. Knowing she had a hand in all this soon-to-be chaos really brought her down. Vice Principle Luna then took over.

"But," She said, "as this is now a competition, there can only be one winner. Whose it going to be?" That's when more arguments started.

All the negativity was now messing with Heart Note's powers, she started to feel weak. Sunset approached her. "Are you okay, Heart Note?" She asked.

"I-I don't know." Heart Note said. "There's so much negativity. It hurts."

Sunset gasped. "Hang on, I'll go get the others." She then left to find the Mane 6.

Meanwhile, the Dazzlings smiled as they felt the negative energy in their pendants. "Do you feel that, girls?" Adagio asked Aria and Sonata. "Our true power is being restored." Sonata and Aria nodded in agreement. Adagio smiled manically as she looked over at Heart Note, who was seeming to struggle with the amount of negative energy in the room.

"Adagio?" Sonata said. "What are you looking at?" Sonata turned her head to see Heart Note in distressed. Aria turned around and gasped as Sonata did.

"Heart Note!" They exclaimed in worry and ran to her, leaving Adagio to watch the scene unfold. At the same time, The mane 6, plus Sunset, were also making their way to Heart Note.

Sonata and Aria arrived to Heart Note first and were met by seven angry faces. Twilight was in the front of the group and spoke out first. "Hey!" Twilight yelled. "Let her go!"

"Try and make us!" Aria shot back, hugging Heart Note close.

Sunset tried to intervene. "Look, there's no time to argue. Heart Note has to get out of this room. The negative energy is hurting her." Sonata and Aria looked at Heart Note with concerned.

"Heart Note, is that true?" Sonata asked the youngest ex-siren. Heart Note seemed to hesitate, whether it be from the pain or from not wanting the two sisters, who actually to seem to still care about her, to not worry, but despite that she still nodded.

"Then you need to get out of here." Aria said. "At least until everything calms down a bit." Aria began to lead Heart Note out of the gym when Rainbow spoke up.

"Maybe _we _should take her out." She said, trying to get Heart Note away from the two sirens. "We're not the ones who feed off negative energy."

"She's-" Aria was about to retort when Sonata stopped her.

"Okay, just take care of her." She said, pulling Aria back.

Rainbow looked at the two sirens in confusion, then in sympathy before leaving the gym with Heart Note. "Don't worry." Sunset said, getting the attention of Sonata and Aria. "We'll take care of her."

"You better." Aria said. "And...and watch out for Adagio."

"We will." Sunset nodded before leaving with the others.

* * *

After getting Heart Note out of the gym, said girl was starting to feel better. "T-Thanks, guys." She said, still feeling the after effects.

"Heart Note, what is going on?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah." Rainbow said. "And don't just keep saying you're fine because you're clearly not." Heart Note hugged herself as she looked down at her feet.

"Please, Sugarcube." Applejack said. "Just tell us the truth."

Heart Note began to cry, catching everyone off guard. "I..." Heart Note sob. "I...I don't want you guys to hate me and I don't want my sisters to hate me." She hiccupped. "I...*hic*... didn't want to choose. I didn't know *hic* who to choose." She continued to cry. "You guys are my friends *sniff* and I know you guys want to protect everyone, but they're my sisters, or at least they _were_ my sisters." She mumbled the last part.

"What do you mean _"were"_?" Fluttershy asked. Heart Note cried harder, Fluttershy regretted asking.

"Adagio told me that we were _never_ sisters." Heart Note sobbed. "She told me that she wanted no part in my life." She tried to wipe her tears away, but they just kept on coming.

"That's terrible." Fluttershy said.

"Truly awful." Rarity agreed.

"But it's true." Heart Note said. "We were never blood-related. I'm not even a real siren. My life is all a lie."

"Heart Note." Twilight said. "I'm so sorry."

"We all are." Rarity said. Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Hey, Heart Note." Pinkie said in a soft voice. "I know you said you're not blood-related, but even so, they're still your sisters. They raised and cared for you all these years. I don't think your sister, Adagio, meant what she said. I think it has something to do with all this negativity. I just know that somewhere in her heart, she loves you." Everyone looked at Pinkie, not expecting her to be the sentimental one, but nevertheless, agreed to what she was saying. "You get what I'm saying?" Pinkie asked with a small smile.

Heart Note smiled up at Pinkie and nodded. She sniffed. "Yeah, I think so." She hugged Pinkie. "Thanks, Pinkie. And...thanks to all of you, for being my friends."

"No problem." Rainbow said.

"Of course." Twilight said.

"Why wouldn't we?" Sunset said.

"We are very lucky to have you as our friend." Rarity said.

"Darn tootin'." Applejack said.

Fluttershy nodded. "We will always be there for you, Heart Note."

Heart Note smiled at them. "Thank you everyone."

"Now, let's win us a Battle of the Bands." Rainbow said, determined. everyone nodded.

"And, save my sisters." Heart Note added, now more determined than ever.

* * *

**Hello, everypony. Now this chapter came out shorter than I originally wanted, but I've been dealing with a thief over the weekened. amberisafossil is the username of the one who has been steal my story. This story to be exact. They call "their" story The Other Siren. If you have read "their" story then please tell me so I know how many people were tricked by them. I'm am really POed by all this, if you couldn't already tell. And I ask you dear reviewers a favor, please report them! The faster "their" story gets down, the better.**

**Now back to my happy mode. *happymode**happymode**happymode***

**Kay! Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed _my_ story and has stayed faithful. See you guys in the next chapter.**

**Avante!**


	9. Battle of the Heart

Heart Note and the Rainbooms went back into the gym as soon as everyone calmed down and the negative energy had depleted. They went backstage to wait for their turn to preform. Heart Note glance over to her sisters, still upset about what Adagio had said to her. Her tears were threatening to come back when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning her head, Heart Note saw that it was Sunset Shimmer.

"Remember, Heart Note," Sunset said, "they're your sisters and they love you no matter what." Heart Note nodded with a smile. Sunset's comforting expression changed into one of horror. "Heart Note, your necklace."

"Huh?" Heart Note looked down at her pendent and gasped, there was a large crack in it.

"What's going on?" Twilight asked as she went near the two, and catching the attention of the rest of the Rainbooms.

"My pendant, it's..." Heart Note trailed off as she stared at her cracked pendant.

Everyone gasped. "It's cracked." Fluttershy said.

"But, how did that happen?" Twilight asked.

"I don't know." Heart Note answered sadly. Sunset's head perked up in realization, making everyone in the group look at her.

"The negative energy!" Sunset exclaimed. "That must be the reason why your pendent cracked." Heart Note gripped her pendent as if it would shatter if she let go.

"We can worry about it later." Heart Note said. Everyone looked at her in surprise and confusion.

"But, Heart No-" Sunset was cut off.

"No, I'll be fine." Heart Note continued. "Let's worry about getting to the finals first, then we can deal with my pendent."

Everyone hesitantly nodded in agreement and turned their attention to the stage as the first act went on. It was two boys named Snips and Snail. They were dressed like rappers, and as the ear bashing beatbox started from the two, that's what they were going to be doing.

**[Snails]**

_Aw, yeah! Snips and Snails indahouse, yo!_

**[Snips]**

_They call me MC Snips and that ain't no lie_

_My favorite food is like pumpkin pie_

**[Snails]**

_I'm DJ Snazzy Snails, I like whales_

_When I go to the beach, I always bring my pails_

**[Snips]**

_Everybody knows my favorite color is orange_

_My rhymes are so fly, they're better than... um..._

**[Snails]**

_Than an orange, yo!_

**[Snips]**

_Yeah!_

**[Snails]**

_Yeah!_

**[Snips]**

_Represent!_

_What do we... What do we do now?_

**[Snails]**

_Get off the stage, I'd like to leave right now_

**[Snips]**

_Bam! That just happened!_

**[Snails]**

_Aw, yeah! We out!_

**[Snips]**

_Snips and Snails outta here!_

Snips and Snails ended their song back to back with them dropping the microphones, causing feedback, and left the stage.

"Please do not drop the microphones." Principle Celestia said from her spot at the judges table.

Snips and Snails came back onto the stage and picked up their microphones, then went backstage.

"Yeah! Bam!" Snips said as Snails laughed, believing they were going to win. "In your face, Rainbooms!" He said as the two passed said group.

"Least we know _one_ group who won't stand in the way of of us gettin' to the finals." Applejack said after the two rappers were out of sight.

"Let's get ready to rock!" Rainbow exclaimed happily.

"Wait!" Pinkie said. "Where's Rarity?"

"Oh! Here! I'm here!" Rarity said, panting as she ran over to the group. Everyone stared at the outfit Rarity was in. Metal fringes and all. "We will be performing in front of an audience. I'm not going to wear something fabulous?" She hmphed at her own question.

Applejack couldn't hold in an eye roll or a sound of annoyance.

"Good luck, guys!" Heart Note said to the Rainbooms before they went to the stage. Sunset smiled as she stood next to Heart Note.

"How you holding up?" Sunset asked Heart Note.

"I'm holding up fine." Heart Note answered while grasping her cracked pendent.

"Has this ever happened before?"

"If you mean going to a new school with you're older sisters so that said older sisters can take all the negative energy and become super powerful, but then you meet really cool people and they become your friends and it turns out that said friends want to stop your older sisters from destroying the world and you want to stop them too but you don't want to hurt your sisters then your oldest sister says really mean things to you and then you get overflowed with so much negative energy that your pendent cracks then..." Heart Note took a deep breath. "Nope, this never happened to me before." She was so into her rant that she hadn't noticed that the Rainbooms had already started their song.

Sunset just stared at the brown eyed girl, not knowing what to think. Heart Note sighed.

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

"Don't be." Sunset said. "You probably needed to get that out, huh?"

"Yeah, a little." Heart Note nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem."

Heart Note smiled at Sunset before glancing at how the the Raimbooms were doing. Her smile faded. "Uh, Sunset?" She said and pointed to the stage as the Rainbooms finished their song. "Problem." Sunset turned and stared in shock at the mess on stage.

Principe Celestia and Vice Principal Luna were the only ones clapping as the band exited the stage area.

"Ruined!" Rarity exclaimed as she looked at her now tattered outfit. "Absolutely ruined!"

"Rarity, were you tryin' to make us lose out there?!" Applejack asked, clearly angry.

"Wh- Oh! This was not my fault! This was an act of sabotage!"

"Yeah, well, whoever did this couldn't have done this if you didn't insist on dressin' like... like... this!" Applejack gestured to Rarity's outfit. "We need to sound good! Is there some reason that concept seems to escape you?"

Sunset and Heart Note looked at each other nervously as they fought, not knowing what to do.

"And what was with the confetti, Pinkie Pie?" Rainbow asked, looking annoyed. "How am I supposed to shred if there's paper stuck in my frets?!" She held up her guitar and a piece of confetti to make her point.

"It was pretty distracting..." Fluttershy said.

"Ugh! Says the girl who was running away from a light the whole time!" Pinkie exclaimed. "_A light_!"

"I'm sure you guys will still make it to the next round." Heart Note said, trying to be optimistic.

"But it won't matter if you don't have that counter-spell ready." Sunset said. "You guys find a place where Heart Note's sisters can't hear you. I'll stay here with Heart Note and keep an eye on things here."

The Rainbooms nodded and exited the gym to find somewhere to practice.

The Dazzlings were heading back inside the gym after Principle Celestia announced the next band. They were stopped when Sunset Shimmer stepped in front of them.

"You're never gonna get away with this." She said.

"Why? Because you didn't?" Adagio said, surprising Sunset. "Oh, we know all about you, Sunset Shimmer. You've got quite the reputation at Canterlot High."

"I've changed!" Sunset argued. "I'm in a much better place now!"

"Oh, yes, you girls are so tight." Adagio said. Aria and Sonata looked at each other, worried. "And yet... they didn't ask you to be in the band."

"That's enough, Adagio." Heart Note said as came out in front of Sunset. "Leave her alone."

"My, didn't we grow a backbone." Adagio said mockingly. "So, I see you've decided to betray your own sisters for your so called friends."

Heart Note had a look of hurt before switching to one of determination. "I'm not giving up on you, Adagio. You're my sister, my family."

"You have no family!" Adagio yelled, causing Heart Note to stubble back in shock.

"Adagio, stop!" Aria said, pulling Adagio back. She and Sonata had angry looks on their faces. "We love Heart Note. She's our sister!"

"She's our family!" Sonata said. "You're going too far!" Heart Note looked grateful at the two, smiling at them.

"That's enough, both of you!" Adagio yelled at them, her eyes glowing red. The two stepped back. "Come on, we're up next after Trixie."

Adagio walked passed Heart Note and Sunset, purposely bumping into Heart Note with a scowl on her face. After Adagio was inside the gym, Sonata and Aria each went up to Heart Note and hugged her before following Adagio. Heart Note sighed sadly, but no matter what she'll always love her sister.

* * *

Inside Adagio's mind, she was crying. Her evil self made her say those things to her baby sister. She shouldn't have gotten mad at Heart Note, maybe then her evil self couldn't take over. She wish she could break free and tell Heart Note that she loved her so much.

* * *

"I'm gonna go keep an eye on Adagio." Sunset said. "You coming?"

"Uh, no." Heart Note said. "My sisters are up next so..." She trailed off.

"Oh, that's right." Sunset rubbed the back of her neck. "Yeah, it's probably best you stay out here."

"Yeah." Heart Note nodded.

"I'll come get you when it's your turn to preform."

"Okay, thanks."

After Sunset Shimmer left to go inside the gym, Heart Note started on her way through the school. As Heart Note walked the halls of the school she began to sing.

**[Heart Note]**

_A million thoughts in my head_

_Should I let my heart keep listening_

_'Cause up 'til now I've walked the line_

_Nothing lost but something missing_

_I can't decide_

_What's wrong, what's right_

_Which way should I go_

_If only I knew what my heart was telling me_

_Don't know what I'm feeling_

_Is this a dream?_

_Ah oh, yeah_

_If only I could read the signs in front of me_

_I could find the way to who I'm meant to be_

_Ah oh, if only_

_If only_

_If only_

Inside Adagio's mind, the real Adagio was walking around her memories. More specifically the ones that included Heart Note. Soon, she began to sing, trying to ignore what her evil self was doing on the outside.

**[Adagio Dazzle]**

_Every step, every word_

_With every hour I am falling in_

_To something new, something grave_

_To someone I, I have never been_

_I can't decide_

_What's wrong, what's right_

_Which way should I go_

_If only I knew what my heart was telling me_

_Don't know what I'm feeling_

_Is this just a dream?_

_Ah oh, yeah_

_If only I could read the signs in front of me_

_I could find the way to who I'm meant to be_

_Ah oh, if only_

_Yeah_

_Am I crazy? Maybe it could happen_

_Yeah_

Heart Note looked at her cracked pendent.

**[Heart Note]**

_Will you still be with me when the magic's all run out?_

_If only I knew what my heart was telling me_

_Don't know what I'm feeling_

_Is this just a dream?_

_Ah oh_

**[Adagio and Heart Note]**

_If only I could read the signs in front of me_

_I could find the way to who I'm meant to be_

_Ah oh_

**[Adagio Dazzle]**

_If only, yeah_

**[Heart Note]**

_If only, yeah_

**[Adagio Dazzle]**

_If only, yeah_

**[Heart Note]**

_If only, yeah_

**[Adagio Dazzle]**

_If only_

**[Heart Note]**

_If only_

* * *

It was now the semifinals, the Rainbooms, Trixie and the Illusions, and Heart Note were the last ones in the competition to go up against the Dazzlings in the finals. Trixie and the Illusions were up as the Rainbooms, Heart Note, and Sunset were backstage.

"This is it! Last round and you're in the finals!" Sunset said enthusiastically. "Well, one of you is." She looked at Heart Note then to the Rainbooms.

"Unless we get a tie." Heart Note said. "I can back off for you guys."

"No way!" Rainbow Dash said. "Sing with all your might! I like a challenge!" Heart Note chuckled and gave a nod.

"Either way, one of you will be singing the counter-spell." Sunset stated. "Unless you think the counter-spell is ready to be played now." She looked at Twilight.

Twilight looked a little unconvinced as she held the notebook to her chest. Applejack then put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Twilight." She said to the purple skinned girl. "Finals aren't until tonight. We'll get in a little more practice before we're supposed to hit the stage. We won't let you down!" Everyone gave nods of agreement.

Twilight mumbled something that Heart Note didn't hear, but before she could question her about it, Fluttershy spoke up to Rainbow Dash.

"Um, I was just wondering. We haven't played any of my songs yet, and..."

"It's the semifinals." Rainbow said, ignoring Fluttershy. "We gotta do "Awesome as I Wanna Be"."

Fluttershy sighed in defeat. "Don't know why I even asked..."

As Trixie finishes up her song, the crowd cheered. Trixie and her band exited the stage and were passing the Rainbooms and Heart Note when Trixie decided to make a comment.

"You're never gonna top that performance, "Rain-goons"." Trixie gloated. "You shouldn't be allowed to when you have such a big advantage over the rest of us."

"My superior guitar playing and off-the-charts awesome singing voice?" Rainbow asked with pride.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous." Trixie said, receiving a glare from Rainbow. "I mean _them_!" She pointed to Heart Note and Twilight. "If you were really all that, Rainbow Dash, you wouldn't have to befriend the Dazzlings' sister or bring in some magical ringer to have half a chance. Everyone's talking about it."

"Ha! Puh-leeze!" Rainbow said, letting her pride take over. "I could win this thing as a solo act and everybody knows it!" The rest of the the Rainbooms, sans Twilight and Heart Note, gave Rainbow glares. Heart Note ran her fingers through her hair nervously.

"Sure you could." Trixie scoffed before disappearing in a cloud of smoke, making everyone cough.

"She's gone!" Pinkie exclaimed. She then looked over to see Trixie hiding behind the drum set. "Oh, wait. There she is." Trixie then dashed away from her hiding place.

"Up next, Heart Note." Principle Celestia announced.

"You go, Heart Note!" Spike cheered for said girl, making her smile at him.

"You'll do great, Heart Note." Sunset said as Heart Note walked on stage.

Heart Note had the microphone in her hand. She took a deep breath and began to sing.

**[Heart Note]**

_Heart don't fail me now_

_Courage don't desert me_

_Don't turn back now that we're here_

_People always say life is full of choices_

_No one ever mentions fear_

_Or how the world can seem so vast_

_On this journey to the past_

_Somewhere down this road_

_I know someone's waiting_

_Years of dreams just can't be wrong_

A pink mist started forming around everybody. They were looking at each other and smiling as Heart Note sang her song.

**[Heart Note]**

_Arms will open wide_

_I'll be safe and wanted_

_Finally home where I belong_

_Well, starting now I'm learning fast_

_On this journey to the past_

_Home, love, family_

_There was once a time_

_I must have had them too_

_Home, love, family_

_I will never be complete_

_Until I find you_

The pink most was being absorbed by Heart Note's pendent and slowly the crack was starting to disappear.

**[Heart Note]**

_One step at a time_

_One hope then another_

_Who knows where this road may go_

_Back to who I was_

_On to find my future_

_Things my heart still needs to know_

_Yes, let this be a sign_

_Let this road be mine_

_Let it lead me to my past_

_And bring me home_

_At Last_

Everyone stood up and cheered loudly, including Principle Celestia and Vice Principal Luna. Heart Note smiled as the last of the pink mist was absorbed into her pendent and the crack on it was gone. She went backstage and was bombarded with hugs and complements from the Rainbooms and Sunset.

"That was amazing, Heart Note!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Yeah." Sunset agreed. "And look. Your pendent isn't cracked anymore."

"Must be from all the love and friendship everyone was giving off." Twilight said, smiling at Heart Note.

"Next up, the Rainbooms." Principle Celestia announced.

"Knock 'em dead, Rainbooms!" Spike cheered.

"Good luck, you guys!" Heart Note said.

The Rainbooms were now on stage and began their song.

**[The Rainbooms]**

_Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!_

**[Rainbow Dash]**

_Awesome as I wanna be_

**[The Rainbooms]**

_Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!_

**[Rainbow Dash]**

_Awesome as I wanna be_

_First you see me riding on a sonic boom_

_Got my guitar shreddin' up my latest tune_

_There is nothin' you can do to beat me_

_I'm so good that you can't defeat me_

**[Rainbow Dash and the Rainbooms]**

_Yeah, I'm awesome, take caution_

_Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be_

_(Yeah!) I'm awesome, take caution_

_Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be_

**[The Rainbooms]**

_Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!_

Sunset Shimmer nervously looked at Rainbow Dash as her pony ears were about to reveal themselves.

**[The Rainbooms]**

_Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!_

Sunset, at the last second, tackled Rainbow Dash to the ground. The music stopped and the lights came on. Fluttershy squealed, dropped her tambourine, and ran off the stage. Rainbow rubbed her head as the sparkle from her pony ears faded. She glared at Sunset, along with the rest of the band.

"Now _that's_ the bad girl we love to hate!" Flash Sentry said as he pointed to her.

Heart Note looked deflated. After her song, it would've given the Rainbooms a better chance at winning. Why is everyone still affected by the Dazzlings spell?

"I knew she was still trouble!" A girl from the crowd exclaimed as everyone stared jeering.

"The _real_ Sunset Shimmer is back!" Another student yelled.

"No. It isn't like that." Sunset said to the crowd. But they just kept yelling.

The Rainbooms and Sunset exited the stage.

"What was that?!" Rainbow exclaimed to Sunset.

"You were showing them your magic." Sunset explained. "I-I didn't know what else to do."

"Ugh. Close the curtains? Unplug her amp? Give us a chance to deal with the situation?" Rarity said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to help." Sunset apologized.

"Yeah, well, you didn't." Rainbow said, still angry. Sunset had a look of hurt on her face.

"Cut her some slack guys." Everyone turned to Heart Note. "At least she did something. You don't have to chew her out on it."

"Good show, "Rain-brooms"." Trixie said as she approached the group. "I especially like the part where Sunset Shimmer, in a fit of jealous rage, knocked out Rainbow Dash mid-guitar solo!"

"It wasn't a fit of jealous rage!" Sunset exclaimed as she loomed over Trixie angrily.

"If you say so." Trixie moved away from Sunset and towards the stage. "Ooh! Looks like they've already decided who'll be moving on to the finals!" She said, seeing Principle Celestia and Vice Principal Luna talking in the hallway. "I'm guessing it wasn't too difficult a decision."

"What can we do?" Rarity said, distressed. "There isn't gonna be another opportunity for us to play. And I had the most gorgeous outfit for the finals!"

"Yup, 'cause that's the real tragedy here, Rarity — that you won't get to play dress-up!" Applejack said in a sarcastic, annoyed tone.

"You know perfectly well that is not what I meant!" Rarity argued.

"You guys wanna keep it down?" Rainbow asked. "They're about to announce who's moving on."

"Who are you kidding?" Fluttershy said. "You know it isn't going to be us."

"The band that will be joining the Dazzlings in tonight's finals..." Principle Celestia said, pausing for a dramatic effect. Trixie got ready to go onstage. "The Rainbooms!"

"_What?!_" Trixie exclaimed.

"Huh?" The Rainbooms said. Heart Note mentally sighed in relief.

"And..." Principle Celestia continued. That peaked everyone's interest. "Heart Note!"

"Huh?" Heart Note said, confused and slightly worried.

"What?!" The Dazzlings exclaimed. Sonata and Aria sounded confused and worried, while Adagio sounded angry and confused.

"It's a tie!" Principle Celestia smiled.

_A tie?! _Heart Note exclaimed in her thoughts. _I didn't mean I wanted to get a tie for real! Why is fate so against me today?!_

The Rainbooms and Heart Note walked onto the stage where a smiling principle and vice principal greeted them, along with confused, worried, and angry, faces from the Dazzlings.

"Congratulations, girls." Principle Celestia said. "You deserve it."

"Seriously?!" Pinkie Pie said. "We didn't even finish our—!" Pinkie was cut short from an elbow to the side from Rainbow Dash, who looked happy that they got in anyway.

Heart Note locked eyes with Adagio, who was angry, it seemed. Adagio put a spell on the principle and vice principal to get only the Rainbooms in, not her no-account baby sister. What happened? Something must have happened to the spell.

* * *

**Aaaaaand that ends chapter 9! So, what do you think happened with the spell Adagio put on Principle Celestia and Vice Principal Lusna? Please leave your thoughts in the review box and don't forget to Follow and Favorite! Also! I don't own any of the songs, they belong to their rightful owners. Now, I'll go start on chapter 10, which may or may not be the last chapter.**

**Avante!**


	10. FinalBattle of Forgiveness

It was a couple of hours after the Rainbooms were announced to go up against the Dazzlings in the finals. The Rainbooms were at the main stage, getting set up for finals. Rainbow Dash and Sunset were testing the amps, while the rest of the main 6 were getting their instruments ready. Heart Note was sitting at the edge of the stage with a microphone in her hands, she was visibly upset. She was going to be fighting her sisters. She was going to be using her power against them. She didn't want to. She couldn't do that them, though. She loves them, she didn't want to hurt them. But, what about her friends? What would they think? They want her to fight with them, but the people their fighting against are her sisters. She knew what her sisters were doing was bad, but she still loved them. She couldn't do it. She wouldn't do it. Just the thought made her want to cry. She was so close to all of her sisters, she didn't want to fight them. She finally made up her mind. Fluttershy walked over to Heart Note, seeing the girl was upset.

"Are you okay, Heart Note?" The shy girl asked.

"I can't do it." Heart Note said, not turning to face the pink haired girl.

"Huh?" Fluttershy said, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I can't go up against my sisters." Heart Note said, standing up amd turning to face Fluttershy. "I can't fight them. I don't want to fight them."

Twilight then walked up to them. "What's going on?" She asked.

"I don't want to fight my sisters." Heart Note said.

"But, we can't do it without you." Twilight said. "With your power we can-" She was cut off by Heart Note raising her voice.

"I'm sorry, Twilight! I can't, and won't do this." Heart Note said, handing her the microphone. "Not to my family."

"Heart Note, are you siding with your sisters?" Twilight asked nervously, getting the others attention.

"No, I'm not!" Heart Note said. "But I'm not going to fight them. I really am sorry, but I won't do it." She then went down the steps from the stage to leave the outdoor auditorium. No one had stopped her.

"What are we going to do now, Twilight?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"I guess we'll have to go on without her." Twilight said.

"Just like that?" Applejack asked.

"Well, we can't do anything about it." Rainbow said. "If Heart Note doesn't want to fight her sisters, she doesn't have to."

"But without Heart Note's power, it will be even harder to defeat the Dazzlings." Rarity pointed out. The others agreed silently.

* * *

Heart Note ran home after she left the auditorium. It didn't take long for her to get home and run to her room. After collapsing onto her bed, head faced down in the pillow, she cried. And cried. And cried. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't do anything. She turned her head and saw a picture of her and Adagio. Adagio was hugging her and she was smiling while hugging her back. The picture caused more tears to come out of Heart Note's eyes. It was then that she heard her phone vibrate. She sat up and checked her phone, it was a text from Sonata. She ignored it. Her phone vibrated again and when she checked it, it was a text from Aria. She also ignored her text. Aria and Sonata kept sending her texts but they were ignored. She had placed her phone on her nightstand and laid back down, her body turned to face the other way.

She was now staring out the window, not knowing what to do. Go back to the school to save her friends, and risk having to fight her sisters, or stay home and hope that the Rainbooms will be able to handle it by themselves. Sitting back up and getting off her bed, she started to pace around her room. When she turned her attention to her closet, she noticed that the door was slightly open. Going over to the closet, she opened it and found a light blue strapless dress that faded into a darker blue as it goes down to the skirt, it was knee high and came with a silver belt, the buckle was a heart with a music note splitting it into two, one side of the heart was a dark red and other was a lighter red. When put in the light, the dress seemed to sparkle.

Heart Note took the dress out of the closet and when she did a note fell out. Placing the dress on the bed, she picked up the note and started to read it.

_'Dear Heart Note,_

_I am so proud of you. I knew that when you heard about the Battle of the Bands, you would want to compete. I was worried at first because I loved you too much to let you go. But when you finally asked me, I knew I had to let you do your own thing. So, when you went to sleep the night you asked me to let you compete in the Battle of the Bands on your own, me, Sonata, and Aria went put and bought you this dress, because I am confident in you that you will make it into the finals. Good Luck, my little girl._

_Love,_

_Adagio~'_

Heart Note smiled and wiped away a tear as she finished the letter. She turned the letter over and saw a PS that Adagio wrote.

_'P.S. No matter what happens, Heart Note, please remember that I will always love you.'_

Heart Note placed the note on her nightstand and looked at the dress. She knew what she had to do. She was going to save her sisters, for real this time. She wasn't going to run away. Not from her sisters, and not from her friends.

* * *

It was a few hours later and the Battle of the Bands finals had already started with Trixie and her band singing their song.

**[Trixie Lulamoon]**

_Ya better believe _

_I got tricks up my sleeve _

_And I captivate _

_'Cause I'm powerful and grea-ea-eat_

**[The Illusions]**

_Oh, whoa, oh-oh-oh-oh_

**[Trixie Lulamoon]**

_Ya better believe _

_I got tricks up my sleeve _

_See me dominate _

_'Cause I'm powerful and grea-ea-eat_

**[The Illusions]**

_Oh, whoa, oh oh oh oh_

Meanwhile, underneath the the stage, the Rainbooms and Sunset were trying to find a way out. Well, Rainbow Dash was trying to get out. Rainbow was currently trying to break the door down.

"Give it up, Rainbow Dash." Applejack said, getting irritated at Rainbow. "You've been tryin' at this for hours. It's not gonna open."

"Maybe it doesn't even matter that we're trapped down here." Twilight said, looking at the ground. "I don't think the counter-spell would have worked anyway."

"Of course it would have worked, Twilight." Applejack reassured, placing a hand on Twilight's shoulder. "Assumin' a certain band member didn't try to hog the spotlight the whole time we were tryin' to play it!" Her voice got angry and she looked at Rainbow Dash.

"Hey! If you wanna tell Twilight she's getting a little too caught up trying to be the new leader of this band, you don't have to be all cryptic about it." Rainbow said. Twilight back away as the Rainbooms started to fight.

"She was talking about _you_, Rainbow Dash!" Rarity intervened.

"Me?!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed in disbelief. "I'm just trying to make sure _my_ band rocks as hard as it needs to!"

"_OUR_ BAND!" Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"But _why_ wasn't it working?" Twilight asked herself. "I should know what to do. How could I not know what to do? How could I have failed like this?" Twilight sunk to the floor and covered her face in her hands.

"It might've been your idea to _start_ a band, but it's not just _your_ band, Rainbow Dash!" Applejack yelled, continuing to argue.

"I'm the one who writes all the songs!" Rainbow said.

"I write songs!" Fluttershy interjected. "You just never let us play any of them!"

"I had the most perfect outfits for us to wear!" Rarity complained.

"Again with the costumes!" Applejack said, turning to Rarity. "No one cares what we're wearin'!"

"_I_ care, Applejack!" Rarity scoffed. "So sorry if I enjoy trying to make a creative contribution to the band!"

"Hey!" Pinkie Pie interrupted. "Anybody here remember fun?! I'll give you a hint: _It's the exact opposite of being in the Rainbooms!_"

"I wish I never asked any of you to be in my band!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"_I wish I'd never agreed to be in it!_" Rarity yelled back.

"_Me neither!_" Fluttershy and Applejack said, standing next to Rarity. All five of them began to argue, not noticing a sparkling blue-green mist escaping from them and making it's way to the top of the stage, where Trixie and her band were finishing their song.

**[Trixie Lulamoon]**

_Ya better believe_

_I got tricks up my sleeve_

_See me dominate_

_'Cause I'm powerful and grea-ea-eat!_

At the end of the song, fireworks went off around the stage. As Trixe was walking off the stage, she passed the Dazzlings. They were now wearing different outfits for the finals.

Adagio was wearing a purple dress that was poofy and seemed to sparkle. She also wore a matching mini jacket that had the shoulders poofed out. She also wore a gold belt with a gold diamond belt buckle. Her boots were a light purple and had a treble cleft and a diamond buckle on them.

Aria was wearing a dark purple corset that connected around her neck. The skirt was a light green and was longer in the back, it also sparkled. She wore green and white striped gloves that had the fingers cut off and purple and white leggings. She was wearing dark purple heels that had the straps wraping around her ankles.

Sonata's outfit was a pink and purple striped top that was over the shoulder. She also wore a dark purple skirt with a matching tie that sparked and fingerless gloves that also sparkled. Her boots were knee high and pink with three silver chains on them.

"Try to top _that_." Trixie said to the Dazzlings as she passed them and went backstage.

"Oh, gosh! I don't know if we _can_!" Adagio said sarcastically. She then chuckeld.

Sonata and Aria looked at each other, worried. They haven't seen Heart Note since it was announced that she was in a tie with the Rainbooms. They asked Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna if she's checked in but they said she hasn't shown up. It worried them that they didn't know where she was at.

"Come on, you two." Adagio said, bringing them out of their thoughts. "We're up."

As the Dazzlings went onto the stage, they started vocalizing, the blue-greenish mist that came from the arguing band under the stage was being absorbed into the red pendents on the sirens.

**[The Dazzlings]**

_Ahh, ah-ah, ahh_

_Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah_

_Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah_

_Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah_

_Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah_

_Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah_

_Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah_

**[Adagio Dazzle]**

_Welcome to the show_

**[Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze]**

_Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah_

**[Adagio Dazzle]**

_We're here to let you know_

**[Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze]**

_Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah_

**[Adagio Dazzle]**

_Our time is now_

**[Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze]**

_Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah_

**[The Dazzlings]**

_Your time is running out_

**[Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze]**

_Ah, ah, ah_

**[The Dazzlings]**

_Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah_

_Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah..._

As the Dazzlings were singing their song, the Rainbooms were now standing at the top of a hill overlooking the satge that they were once trapped under. They were all in different outfits and and had their instruments with them.

"How are we supposed to play over them from up here?" Rainbow Dash said as she held her guitar.

A car horn brings the attention of the Rainbooms to the car of a student named Vinyl Scratch. She pressed a button on a remote and her car became a DJ station. The Rainbooms cheered.

**[The Dazzlings]**

_Feel the wave of sound_

_As it crashes down_

As they sang, red soundwaves started to crashed down onto the crowd, putting them into a trance.

**[The Dazzlings]**

_You can't turn away_

_We'll make you wanna sta-a-a-ay_

As the Dazzlings sang, they were lifted into the air and their pendents started to glow a bright red. They were then enveloped in a magic black cover.

**[The Dazzlings]**

_We will be adored_

_Tell us that you want us_

_We won't be ignored_

_It's time for our reward_

When the black casing broke away. All the Dazzlings had pony ears, longer ponytails, and butterfly-like wings.

**[The Dazzlings]**

_Now you need us_

_Come and heed us_

_Nothing can stop us now_

It was then that the Dazzlings were interruped by the Rainbooms singing. The Dazzlings, Adagio in particular, looked up at the Rainbooms on the hill and glared at them.

**[The Rainbooms]**

_Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

_I've got the music in me_

_Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

**[Twilight Sparkle]**

_Don't need to hear a crowd_

_Cheering out my name_

_I didn't come here seeking_

_Infamy or fame_

**[The Rainbooms]**

_The one and only thing_

_That I am here to bring_

_Is music, is the music_

_Is the music in my soul_

When the Rainbooms sang, they gained longer ponytails and pony ears, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy also gained wings.

**[The Rainbooms]**

_Gonna break out (Out!)_

_Set myself free, yeah_

_Let it all go (Go!)_

_Just let it be, yeah_

_Find the music in your heart_

_Let the music make you start_

_To set yourself apart_

"So the Rainbooms want to turn this into a _real_ Battle of the Bands?" Adagio questioned. "Then let's battle!" The Dazzlings began to sing again.

**[The Dazzlings]**

_What we have in store (ah-ah)_

_All we want and more (ah-ah)_

_We will break on through (ah-ah)_

_Now it's time to finish you!_

Adagio's eyes then turned red. A red spark from Adagio's pendent went into Aria and Sonata's and made their eyes red as well. Adagio had her hands clentched near her glowing pendent before throwing her hands in the air and a yellow siren creature shot out of the pendent. A blue and purple siren creature the came out of Sonata and Aria's pendents as well. The creatures in the air then flew towards the Rainbooms and circled them. The Rainbooms looked around them at the siren creatures, afraid and worried. When Sonata's siren form charged at them, Fluttershy twirled while playing her tambourine and launched a buffterfly shot at the siren. Sonata's siren backed off. Aria's siren form charged and then was taken back when Rarity played her keytar and sent a diamond shot at her. Twilight then vocalized, sending out a purple soundwave, to defeat Adagio, but Adagio vocalized back, but louder, dissipating Twilights soundwaves, and pushed the Rainbooms back with a red soundwave. Sonata and Aria floated next to Adagio and started to vocalize together and pushed the Rainbooms back farther.

The Dazzlings were caught off guard when Heart Note, now in the dress her sisters got her and her hair put up in a ponytail, her bangs still in place, wearing black pumps, ran up in front of the Rainbooms and started to vocalize at the Dazzlings, her soundwaves were pink. The shock of Heart Note's soundwave was enough to break Sonata and Aria's concentration on their siren forms. Their eyes returned to normal and they rubbed their heads. Looking up, their view now from the stage, they smiled when they saw Heart Note, but they quickly dissapeared when they saw Adagio still in her evil form.

Adagio growled at Heart Note and vocalized at Heart Note, sending larger waves of sound. Heart Note started vocalizing back, stuggling against Adagio's attack. The Rainbooms, seeing her struggle, tried to convince her to move, but Heart Note didn't listen. Sonata and Aria were trying to bring Adagio to her senses, but that didn't work either. Soon, Adagio's attack was too much and Heart Note was flung back. Rainbow Dash was able to catch her and keep her from hitting the ground. Adagio grinned in triumph.

"Heart Note!" Aria and Sonata exclaimed and flew towards Heart Note and the Rainbooms.

"Get back here, you fools!" Adagio yelled at them. They didn't listen.

The Rainbooms surrounded Heart Note, checking to see if she was alright. Her eyes were closed. Twilight gasped as she saw Heart Note's pendent. It was cracked, but unlike the first time, it looked ready to shatter into pieces.

"Oh, no." Aria said as she flew closer to Heart Note, seeing her pendent. The Rainbooms moved back to let the two sister get closer to the youngest sister.

"Oh, Heart Note." Sonata said, looking like she was about to cry.

Heart Note slowly opened her eyes and groaned. "A-Aria? S-Son-ata?" She struggled to say when she saw said sisters.

"Heart Note!" The two older sisters exclaimed as they took over holding Heart Note.

"Hey there, Lil' Sis." Aria said, combing Heart Note's bangs with her fingers.

"Hey, guys." Heart Note greeted, her voice was hoarse voice.

"We're so sorry, Heart Note." Sonata said.

"You don't have to be sorry." Heart Note said, smiling.

"But we are." Aria said. "If we had tried to stop Adagio right when she was taken over by her evil side, then you wouldn't be like this." Aria was close to tears, Sonata was already in tears.

"We love you, Heart Note." Sonata said through her tears. She hugged Heart Note, as did Aria.

"I love you too." Heart Note smiled.

"Alright! That's enough!" Adagio yelled, interrupting the tender moment. "Why do you two idiots still care?! She's not even a real siren!"

"She's our sister, Adagio!" Sonata yelled back at the evil Adagio.

"She's family and we love our family!" Aria added. Aria and Sonata looked back at Heart Note and smiled. "We really love our family."

Heart Note smiled back and attempted to stand up. Aria and Sonata helped her to stand up and stay standing up. Adagio laughed.

"Are you really about to fight me again?" She asked.

"I'm not fighting you, Adagio." Heart Note said. "I want to _save_ you. You're my family, my sister, and I love you!" When Heart Note mentioned _family_ and _love_, her pendent started glowing pink. "But I'm not saving you alone."

"Heart Note is right." Sonata said. "You're a part of our family, Adagio. Remember?"

"Our little happy family." Aria added. Everytime Sonata and Aria said _family_ Heart Note's pendent glew brighter.

The brighter Heart Note's pendent was, the stronger she felt. Heart Note walked in front of her two sisters and looked up at the siren Adagio full of determination. She then turned to the Rainbooms.

"Can you guys help me?" She asked. The Rainbooms smiled at each other.

"Of course!" They said, nodding. Heart Note noticed Sunset Shimmer standing behind the band.

"You too, Sunset." Heart Note said.

"Me?" Susnet said, unsure.

"Of course." Heart Note reassured. "You're just as important."

"Okay." Sunset said, smiling at the young girl, and stood next to Twilight.

"You're all so pitiful!" Adagio yelled. "Do you really think you can stop me?"

"I told you before, Adagio, we're going to save you." Heart Note said. The Rainbooms started to play their instruments. Twilight tossed the microphone to Heart Note and as soon as she caught it, she sang.

**[Heart Note]**

_I got myself a notion_

_One I know that you'll understand_

_To set the world in motion_

_By reaching out for each other's hand_

Heart Note reached out to hold Aria's hand. Aria complied in holding her hand and then held Sonata's hand. Heart Note looked determined as she continued to sing.

**[Heart Note]**

_Maybe we'll discover what we should have known all along_

_One way or another together's where we both belong_

**[Heart Note, Sonata Dusk, Aria Blaze, and The Rainbooms]**

_If we listen to each other's heart_

_We'll find we're never too far apart_

_And maybe love is the reason why_

_For the first time ever we're seeing it eye to eye_

The glow from Heart Note pendent sent out waves of pink out onto the crowd and released them from the trance they were under. The crowd cheered for the band as they played.

"What!?" Adagio exclaimed. "No!"

**[Heart Note]**

_If a wall should come between us_

_To high to climb, to hard to break through_

_I know that love will lead us_

_And find a way to bring me to you_

_So don't be in a hurry. Think before you count us out._

_You don't have to worry, I won't ever let you down_

**[Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk]**

_Nothing's gonna stop us now_

**[Everyone]**

_If we listen to each other's heart_

_We'll find we're never too far apart_

_And maybe love is the reason why_

_For the first time ever we're seeing it eye to eye_

**[The Rainbooms]**

_Love is why we're seein' it eye to eye_

**[Heart Note, Sonata Dusk, and Aria Blaze]**

_Yes, we are seein' it eye to eye_

_Seein' it eye to eye_

**[The Rainbooms]**

_I think we're seein' it eye to eye_

_Love is why we're seein' it eye to eye_

_Eye to eye_

**[****Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze]**

_eye to eye_

_We're seein' it eye to eye_

**[Heart Note]**

_Eye to eye!_

As the band played the instrumental, Heart Note and Sunset began to float in the air. Sunset gained pony ears and a longer ponytail. Heart Note had gained pony ears and a longer ponytail too, she also had wings, but unlike her sisters, her wings were pegasus like, similar to Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy's wings, but they were the same color as her skin.

**[Heart Note]**

_If you're ever lonely, stop! You don't have to be_

_After all is stolen, I'll beat a way from you to me_

_TAKE A LOOK INSIDE AND SEE! YEAH!_

The Rainbooms, Sonata, and Aria began to float too as they sang the chorus.

**[Everyone, including the crowd]**

_If we listen to each other's heart_

_We'll find we're never too far apart_

_And maybe love is the reason why_

_For the first time ever we're seeing it eye to eye_

**[The Rainbooms, Heart Note, Sunset Shimmer, Sonata Dusk, Aria Blaze, intervals]**

_Seein' it eye to eye_

_Seein' it eye to eye_

_We're seein' it eye to eye, baby_

_For the first time_

_For the first time_

_eye to eye_

_Seein't it_

_Seein' it, baby_

_Seein' it eye to eye_

_For the first time ever_

_Hey yeah_

_Seein' it, baby_

_We're seein' it eye to eye_

_Seein' it_

While eveyone was singing, a rainbow formed around them and shot out towards the siren Adagio and destroyed it. The rainbow then swirled around the human Adagio and a black force shot itself out and disappeared. When Adagio came to her senses, her eyes immediately went to Heart Note, Sonata, and Aria. She smiled at them. Heart Note, seeing Adgaio, smiled back as she continued to sing with everyone.

**[Heart Note]**

_Eye to eye_

**[****Sonata Dusk]**

_Eye to eye_

**[Aria Blaze]**

_Eye to eye_

**[Sunset Shimmer]**

_Eye to eye_

**[Heart Note]**

_Yeah!_

**[Everyone, including the crowd]**

_Eye to eye!_

The crowd cheered as well as The Rainbooms and Heart Note and her sisters. The Rainbooms hugged each other in victory. Heart Note hugged her two sisters standing next to her and looked at the stage, and smiled seeing Adagio, now back to her normal self.

* * *

After a while, the Rainbooms, plus Heart Note and her sisters, were backstage where Adagio was coming off the stage, nervous seeing her sisters. Heart Note, excited to see Adagio, ran up and hugged the older siren.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Heart Note said. Adagio hugged back before breaking the hug.

"I'm glad you're okay." Adagio said back. "I'm so sorry, Heart Note. I never meant to-"

"It's okay, Adagio." Heart Note interrupted. "I already forgave you. I just hope you can forgive me."

"Forgive you for what?" Adagio asked.

"For everything that happened." Heart Note said. "I shouldn't have gotten mad at you and I should've accepted that you kept secrets from me to keep me safe. I'm sorry." Adagio pulled Heart Note back into a hug.

"I love you, Heart Note." Adagio said, smiling.

"I love you too," Heart Note then whispered, "mommy." Adagio's smiled got bigger and hugged Heart Note tighter. She then squeezed Heart Note to the point where the younger girl tried to get away. "Ack! I can't breathe! Adagio!"

Adagio laughed and let Heart Note go. Sonata and Aria then ran up to the two and hugged them both. Heart Note was squished between the three.

"Guys, you're squishing me!" Heart Note exclaimed. The three older sirens giggled and broke the hug.

"The dress looks good." Adagio commented.

"Thank you." Heart Note blushed at the comment.

"Rainbooms rule!" Flash Sentry exclaimed as he ran over to the girls and hugged Twilight. "That was amazing!" Twilight and Flash looked at each other, blushing.

The mane 5, Susnet, and the Dazzling sisters giggled at the two. Adagio then looked at Heart Note.

"You better not look at any boys that way." She scolded.

"Adagio!" Heart Note complained. The moment was interrupted by Trixie appearing bewteen Twilight and Flash.

"You may have bested the Dazzlings, but you will never have the amazing, show-stopping ability of the Great and Powerful Trixie!" The magician exclaimed before throwing down a smoke bomb, makimg everyone start coughing.

After the smoke disappeared, Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"She's gone!" Pinkie then looked over at the stands and saw Trixie trying to get over the wall. "Oh, wait. There she is."

Trixe then fell off the wall with a thud. "Trixie's okay!"

Heart Note chuckled at Trixie before turning towards the Rainbooms as they talked to Sunset.

"You know, Twilight is going back to Equestria soon." Rainbow told Sunset. "The Rainbooms could really use someone to help Fluttershy on backup vocals."

Sunset then saw a guitar leaning against an amp and picked it up. She played a rifts and looked back at teh Rainbooms with her hands behind her back in an innocent manner.

"I also play guitar." Sunset informed them. The Rainbooms looked at her in shock then looked at Rainbow, who was in equal shock.

"We'll see." Rainbow said, after she got her composure back.

"Heart Note." Adagio said.

"Yeah, Adagio."

"Well, considering all the trouble your sisters and I cause, we'll not be attending school with you." Adagio explained.

"Wait, so..."

"Yep." Adagio nodded. "But, we, I, trust that you'll be fine without us."

"Don't worry." Rainbow Dash said, putting an arm around Heart Note. "She's got us. We'll take care of her."

Adagio sighed in relief. "Thank you."

* * *

The Rainbooms, Susnet, and the Dazzling sisters were at the Wondercolts statue to see Twilight off as she went back to Equestria.

"Sure wish you could stay longer." Applejack said.

"Me too." Twilight said. "But I have responsibilities in Equestria that I have to get back to. Its citizens need me. But now I can go through the portal whenever I need to. This isn't goodbye. It's just goodbye 'til next time." Heart Note approached Twilight.

"Do you think the next time you're here you could tell me more about Equestria?" Heart Note asked. "I really interested about all the creatures you've encountered."

"You bet." Twilight said before giving Heart Note a hug goodbye amd turned to Spike. "Ready?" She asked him.

"Ready!" Spike said. And the two went into the portal.

The next day...

The Rainbooms and Heart Note were sitting on the steps of Canterlot High, waiting for Heart Note's sisters. Heart Note and Fluttershy were playing patty cake, while the others were doing their own thing.

"Heart Note!" Called out a voice. Everyone looked up to see Adagio, waving at them. She was now wearing a light purple turtleneck sweater with a dark purple treble cleft behind a gold diamond emblem on the corner. She also wore dark purple pants with dark blue flats and her hair was in a low ponytail.

"Hey, Adagio!" Heart Note greeted, standing up to hug her sister. "Where are Sonata and Aria?" She asked.

"They're at the house." Adagio answered. "Come on, we don't want to keep them waiting long."

"Okay." Heart Note nodded. She then turned to the others. "See you guys tomorrow!"

A chorus of "See ya"'s and "bye"'s came from the group before Heart Note and Adagio were on their way home.

Heart Note skipped in front of the Adagio as they walked home. Adagio occasionally chuckled at the childish manner Heart Note displayed even though she was now 16 years old. She guessed some things never change, and Adagio was glad for that. Soon, they were at the entrance to their house. Heart Note was about to go inside, but Adagio stopped.

"Wait." Adagio said. "Close your eyes first." When Heart Note gave her a confused look, she elaborated. "It's a surprise." Heart Note chuckle, but complied and closed her eyes. Adagio waved her hand im front of Heart Note's face to make her she wasn't peeking. The older sister then lead the younger inside. After a minute, Adagio could barely contain her excitement as she said, "Okay. Open them!" Heart Note opened her eye and gasped.

"Surprise!" The three older sisters exclaimed together.

"Wow!" Heart Note awed at the decorations in the their living room. There were streamers and confetti everywhere and a banner that said 'Happy Birthday Heart Note!'. There were three presents on the coffee table, all wraped in pretty wrapping paper topped with shining bows. Sonata and Aria were holding a cake with blue frosting saying 'Happy Birthday' in cursive lettering, sixteen candles were lit on the cake.

Adagio, Sonata, and Aria sang 'Happy Birthday' to Heart Note. After the song finished, Heart Note blew out the candles. The four sisters spent the rest of the day having fun, watching movies, and eating cake.

It was late and Sonata and Aria had already gone to bed. Adagio and Heart Note, however, were still awake and decided to watch one more movie before bed. The movie they watched was called 'Mamma Mia'. After the movie, Heart Note yawned. Adagio chuckled before letting out her own yawn.

"Alright." The oldest sister said. "Time for bed."

"Okay." The youngest said, yawning again.

She was so tired that she fell asleep after answering. But Adagio didn't mind. She just smiled and stroked Heart Note's hair.

"Goodnight, my little girl." Adagio whispered before falling asleep herself.

* * *

**5,367...**

**5,367 words long...**

**Holy Scrap!**

**The final chapter of Ranbow Rocks: The Fourth Siren is here. I. Do not. Have the words. To express how I feel right now. I wan to thank everyone who had reviewed, Favorited, and Followed this story. Seriously, I love all you guys so much! Thank you for everything. **

**Now, I have a sequel in mind, but I would like to hear if you would like to have a sequel or not. Also, please give me suggestions for some oneshots with Heart Note and her sister or anything that has to do with this story, I will mention who the suggestion was from(if I get any). Also! Please tell me what you thought about this chapter, I like hearing(Reading?) your thoughts. And so! Until next time...**

**AVANTE!**


End file.
